NCT DRABBLE
by mitsuhara99
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot couple NCT Bucinnya para seme untuk sang uke tercintah YAOI AREA. Dilarang salah lapak kakak2
1. Late

drable pertamaku nih, semoga suka

sider?

jadohnya miper

Haechan duduk di halte bus dengan tampang kesal. Pasalnya sudah hampir setengah bahkan satu jam ia menunggu kekasihnya yang tak muncul muncul juga.

Alasannya?

Macet.

Klasik sekali.

Padahal jarak sekolahnya dan kantor kekasihnya itu hanya 10 menit. Itu jika hari biasanya.

"Ugh, Mark kemana sih?" Ia bosan.

Tak lama, sebuah mobil berhenti di hadapannya. Dengan tampang cemberut ia membuang muka saat si pengemudi keluar menghampirinya.

"Halo sayang. Lama menungguku?"

"..." Haechan tetap membuang muka. Enggan berbicara apapun pada orang di sampingnya.

"Ayolah Chanie, jangan marah. Tadi itu macetnya parah sekali." Mark memeluk pinggang kekasihnya dari samping dan menaruh dagunya di bahu Haechan. Lupa kalau ini masih di tempat umum.

"Aku tidak marah." Hanya kesal. Lanjut haechan dalam hati.

"Yasudah, kita beli es krim yah, atau ke taman bermain yah? Jangan marah."

"Taman bermain?" Haechan menolah dan sepertinya ia tak menyadari bahwa jarak mereka sangat dekat.

Cup

"Iya, taman bermain." Mark tersenyum manis. Seakan lupa kalu ia takut ketinggian dan kekasihnya ini sangat suka hal-hal atau wahana yang cukup berbahaya.

"Biarlah. Untung besok hari libur" Rapalnya dalam hati.

"Kajja." Haechan menariknya menuju mobil dengan ceria.

Rasa kesalnya sudah menguap entah kemana sepertinya. Di gantikan senym lebar dan cengiran bersemangat.

"Oh iya."

Cup

"Gomawo Markeu hyung." Haeechan tersenyum manis, pipinya bersemu setelah berhasil mengecup pipi kiri Mark. Lalu ia menunduk dan kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya. Memasang seatbelt dan duduk manis di sana.

Mark?

Pria itu sedang tersenyum bodoh sekarang.

"Kajja." Lalu mark melajukan mobilnya menuju Lotte world. Dengan merapalkan doa agar ia selamat hari ini.

Haluuuuuuu~~~

Aku lagi mood bikin drable nih, cast awal yang kepikiran sih nct couple tapi semoga bisa berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu

Support me juseyooo

Jangan lupa review

Dan pantengin terus untuk cerita selanjutnya.

pokoknya tinggalkan jejak.

Saranghaeyo...


	2. chance

I'm back

Sider

Bisulan.

Taeyeong duduk menghadap meja rias. Ia sedang di make up untuk pemotretan salah satu majalah.

Wajahnya datar dan di pastikan ia sedang dalam mood yang kurang baik.

"Teayong-ssi, pemotretannya akan di mulai 5 menit lagi" kata salah satu staff. Taeyong hanya mengangguk.

Kilatan cahaya flash menghujami Taeyong yang sedang berpose. Ia adalah model profesional yang tidak akan membawa kehancuran moodnya dalam bekerja.

Tapi wajahnya yang sudah terkesan dingin menjadi lebih menyeramkan saat. Karena penyebabnya ada di hadapannya.

Jaehyun

Pria yang menjadi fotografernya saat ini.

Jaehyun tetap pada apa yang dia lakukan. Mengabaikan semua tingkah laku Taeyeong yang terkadang mendengus kesal.

Lebih tepatnya. Mencoba mengabaikan.

"Ok, kita break 15 menit." Jaehyun menyudahi sesinya dan menjauh dari sang model.

"Jaehyun-ssi, bisa kita bicara" Taeyeong berdiri di samping Jaehyun yang masih berkutat dengan hasil foto.

Jaehyun menoleh. Tanpa bicara apapun. Ia menarik Taeyong keluar dari studio menuju tangga darurat.

Hanya itu tempat sepi menurutnya.

"Kau masih ingin berdebat denganku?" Taeyong menatap sangsi kekasihnya. Ya, Jaehyun adalah kekasinya.

"Aku hanya ingin menentang sikap egoismu."

"Egois apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau masih bertanya. Kau yang membatalkan ke ikutsertaanku ke gunung Seorak kan?" Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Iya, aku yang membatalkannya."

"ini yang aku tidak suka darimu, kau memutuskan sesuati hanya dari pihakmu saja seakan kau yang paling benar." Air matanya sudah mengalir.

"Kita sudah membahas ini bukan. Aku tidak membolehkanmu karena memang tidak boleh." Jaehyun mencoba menghapus lelehan itu di pipi kekasihnya namun di tepis.

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal, pokoknya aku akan meminta manager agar aku tetap ikut, terserah dengan keputusan koyolmu.

Taeyong mencoba untuk pergi dari sana. Persetan dengan larangan Jaehyun ia akan melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Tapi Jaehyun tidak membiarkan Kekasihnya itu pergi. Ditariknya lengan kurus kekasihnya dan memojokkan tubuh ringkih itu. Jaehyun menatapnya dalam

Dan mengancam

"Kau ingin tau apa alasanku?" Taeyeong diam.

Se menyeramkan apapun wajah Taeyeong di pemotretan tadi ia tetap takut pada tatapan intimidasi dari Jaehyun.

"Apa kau lupa penyakitmu sendiri? Terakhir kali kau memaksakan diri ke tempat seperti itu kau hampir mati karena radang paru-paru." Tatapan tajam itu berubah menjadi raut khawatir.

"Itu kan sudah lama sekali." Taeyeong mengelak.

Empat tahun itu belum waktu yang lama Taeyong-ah.

"Ya, tapi sekarang musim dingin. Dan apapun yang tidak mungkin itu bisa terjadi sayang." Jaehyun mengusap pipi tirus kekasinya.

"Kalau begitu kau juga tidak boleh ikut." Taeyong cemberut, jika Jaehyun tidak mengizinkannya. Maka ia juga tidak akan mengizinkan Jaehyun pergi.

"Itu mudah."

Jaehyun mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Halo hyung, bisakah kau gantikan aku minggu depan."

"Aku ada hal yangl lebih penting yang harus ku lakukan."

"Tenang saja, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah setelahnya." Mulutnya sedang bicara pada orang yang ada di telepon tapi matanya masih setia mengarah pada Taeyeong.

"Terima kasih hyung."

Jaehyin mengakhiri sambungannya dan menampilkan senyum menawan Khasnya.

"Puas?"

"Kau melewatkan kesempatan besar."

Taeyeong tidak memuji sama sekali.

"Aku tidak peduli. Selama aku masih punya yang lebih besar dari itu."

Jaehyun menempelkan dahi mereka, mengecup puncak tinggi hidung kekasihnya. Lalu tersenyum.

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku kalah Jung Jaehyun."

"Dan kau adalah kemenangan paling berharga Lee Taeyeong."

Jarang mereka menipis dan di hilangkan dengan kecupan-kecupan lembut dari satu sama lain.

Jaehyun membelai dan meremas pinggang kekasihnya dan Taeyong melenguh pelan dan mengalungkan lengannya pada ceruk leher Jaehyun memperdalam pangutan mereka.

Dan membuat masalah seakan tak pernah ada di antara keduanya.

Fin

Papoy is here everyone.

Akhirnya bisa update, lama banget sih jaraknya tapi gpp. Thx buat yang udah baca. Jangna lupa

 **review okee**

Aku sayang kalian


	3. tired

Haechan memasuki kamar hotelnya dan Mark. Mereka akan menginap di sini sebelum kemali lagi ke dorm besok dan akan mengadakan showcase minggu depan.

Haechan lelah, itu pasti. Tapi karena ini untuk comeback mereka iya bahagia.

Bukan hanya karena mereka akan comeback tapi juga karena Nana sudah kembali. Dan tidak ada yang lebih melegakan selain melihat para member bahagia.

"Haechan-ah." sebuah suara husky memanggilnya.

"Hmm, wae?" Haechan berbalik.

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapat tapi sebuah rengkuhan lemas dan kepala yang bertumpu pada bahu kirinya.

Haechan tersenyum maklum. Lalu membalas rengkuhan Mark sesekali mengusap punggung Leader NCT DREAM itu.

Sebuah helaan nafas berat ia rasakan di ceruk lehernya.

"Aku bahagia Haechan-ah. Sangat. Tapi rasanya tubuhku akan segera hancur jika terus begini." Well, mungkin siapapun tahu Mark seperti apa jika di atas panggung atau saat menatap kamera.

Ceria.

Kuat.

Dan sangat ambisius. Tapi inilah sisi seorang Mark Lee yang juga bisa membuat Haechan Menghilangkan sifat jahilnya.

"Kau yang terbaik hyung, siapapun tahu itu." Semua orang, bahkan para Sunbae mereka di Agensi tau.

"Aku rindu mama." Dan bahu Haechan mulai basah.

Haechan mengeratkan pelukannya tak henti hentinya mengusap punggung Mark, berharap itu bisa mengembalikan semangat hyung kesayangannya.

"Kita telepon Mama saja bagaimana?" Haechan melepaskan pelukan Mark dan mengusap air matanya dengan ibu jari.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir."

"Lalu apa maumu."Haechan merengut. Mark kembali merengkuh Haechan sebagai jawaban.

"Ini. Aku hanya butuh ini."

Haechan menghela nafas. Entah harus ia apakan hyung kesayangannya ini.

"Tapi kita harus mandi, dan kau masih harus meeting dengan manager hyung."

"Aku sudah tidak ingin kemanapun. Suruh Jeno saja yang pergi."

Haechan setuju saja dengan apa yang Mark inginkan tapi nada bicaranya sejak tadi membuatnya

Entahlah ia harus gemas atau malah geli. Johnny hyung tidak akan berhenti meledekinya jika tau Mark menggunakan nada cute saat bicara.

"Yasudah tidak usah meeting. Tapi kita tetap harus mandi. Siapa yang mau lebih dulu?"

Bagaiman ingin mandi, pelukan mereka saja belum terlepas sejak tadi.

"Mandi bersama saja." Tak lupa senyum jahil Mark yang pastinya tak bisa Haechan lihat.

"Yak." Haechan mendorong Mark dan menatapnya sebal.

Mark terkekeh melihat tampang sebal Haechan. Haechan melewatinya.

"Ayolah kau tidak mau menghiburku?"

Haechan berbalik, ia tau 'menghibur' itu artinya apa.

"Tidak. Akan. Pernah." lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Mark terpingkal hingga berguling di kasur. Ayolah ia yanya bercanda. Tenaganya saja tidak cukup untuk pergi keluar kamar ini apalagi melakukan 'itu'.

"Hahh." Melakukan hal apapun bersama Haechan memang bisa mengembalikan segalanya.

Ia bahkan sampai memaksa Renjun untuk bertukar tempat dengannya yang seharusnya sekamar dengan Chenle hanya untuk mendapatkan chargernya.

Mark bangkit menuju pintu kamar mandi.

"Haechan-ah."

"BIarkan aku masuk."

"TIDAK!"

"Kenapa? Akan lebih cepat jika kita mandi di satu waktu."

"Aku tau apa yang ada di otakmu Lee mesum."

pintu terbuka, Haechan menatap tajam laki-laki yang tersenyum bodoh di hadapannya.

"Cepat bersihkan dirimu!" Haechan menjauh dari pintu kamar mandi dan duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak ingin mandi lagi."

"MUSNAH SAJA KAU." Saat sebuah bantal melayang menuju tempat Mark berada pintu kamar mandi telah tertutup.

tak seberpa lama sepertinya Mark menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi. hanya berendap dan sempat tertidur sebentar. Pria Lee itu mendapati Haechan sudah tertidur dengn sangat pulas.

Mark menghela nafas, hari ini memang sangat berat karena ia dan HAechan baru saja sampai saat sebelum fajar dan syuting sampai larut.

Mark berbaring menghadap teman sekamarnnya, merapikan helaian yang menutupi wajah manis itu, tersenyum, lalu merengkuh tubuh yang lebih berisi darinya itu untuk ikut ke alam mimpi.

hangat

"Kau yakin ingin membamgunkan mereka?" _ Chenlee

"Kita bisa terlambat sampai di Seoul." _ Jisung

"Tapi mereka imut sekali." _ Renjun, ponselnya setia memotret kedua hyungnya yang masih pulas.

"YAK!!." Haechan berjengit, begitu pun Mark yang masih memeluknya. Jika kalian ingin tahu, itu Jeno yang sepertinya kesabaranya hampir habis saat teman-temannya masih berdebat tadi.

"Kau berani meneriaki ku, Jeno Lee." Mark mendengus sebal.

"Kita akan ketinggalan pesawat jika kau masih bergelung di sini, Mark Lee."

"Sudahlah Jeno-ya." Jaemin mengelus punggung Jeno yang sudah naik pitam.

"Yasudah ayo pergi." Haechan bangkit dan membereskan barangnya.

"Tanpa mandi?"

"Memangnya kita pernah mandi saat pulang ke Seoul?"

"Tidak."

FIN

 **Review** YOOH


	4. sketsa

"Jaemin-ah" Jeno muncul di pintu kelas jaemin yang tak berpenghuni, menyisaka sosok mungil yang masih duduk di kursi terakhir ketiga dari depan dan dekat dengan jendela yang mengarah langsung ke lapangan sekolah mereka.

Namja mungil itu masih sibuk dengan buku dan pensilnya, entah menggambar apa.

Jeno yang melihatnya tersenyum dan menampilkan eyesmile andalannya, yang mungkin jika siapapun yang melihatnya akan menjerit atau luluh dalam sekejap.

Tapi tidak, Jaemin tetap megabaikannya. Tetap sibuk dengan buku sketsanya.

"Sedang apa?" Si manis itu masih terus menorehkan apa yang ia pikirkan dengan pensilnya.

Jeno menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Jamin. "Kau tidak ingin pulang apa?"

Masih di abaikan.

"Nana-yaa."

"Jaeminnie."

Jeno merengut ia paling tidak suka di abaikan. Terutama oleh Jaemin, pria manis itu akan mengabaikan semua hal jika sudah sangat fokus dengan buku sketsa dan pensilnya. Dan yang paling sering di abaikan adalah Jeno.

Chu~

Jeno mengecup pipi Jaemin sekali. Dan masih tidak bergeming sama sekali. Apa mungkin kekasihnya itu menganggapnya tidak ada. Huh.

Cup cup cup cup cup

"Hentikan Jeno-ya." Akhirnya Jaemin bersuara juga.

"Ayo pulang Jaemin-ah~~." Oh mungkin siapapun yang melihat itu sekarang akan berteriak gemas dengan apa yang baru saja Jeno lakukan. Tapi Jaemin sepertinya tidak masuk hitungan.

Sebenarnya Jeno bisa saja merebut alat gambar yang sekarang ada di tangan kekasihnya tapi dengan memikirkan berminggu-mingu di diamkan oleh makhluk imut kesayangannya itu akan lebih membuatnya frustasi dari hal apapun.

Jadi alhasil Jeno hanya bisa menunggu dengan memosisikan diri melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling pinggang ramping Jaemin, menopang dagunya pada bahu sempit pria imut itu dan memasang tampang seperti kucing kehujanan agar ia bisa pulang dengan segera.

"Ayolah Jaeminnie. Ayo kita pulang aku lelah sekali seharian ini harus berlatih basket dan memantau para anggota baru yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan itu. Lalu aku kena omel Oh Saem karena terlambat padahal aku kan sudah buru-buru mengganti pakaianku sehabis istirahat tadi tapi Oh Saem tidak menerima alasanku." Jangan berpikirang jika Jeno adalah si pengeluh yang terkesan manja. Tapi yang harus kalian ketahui Jeno hanya akan mengeluhkan semuanya pada Jaemin.

Berhasil.

Jaemin menghaentikan pekerjaanya, ia menaruh peralataanya di mejad dan menoleh pada Jeno.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat karena Jeno masih menopang dagunya di bahu Jaemin. Bahkan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan.

"Mianhe Jeno-ya. Aku tidak tahu harimu seberat ini." Jaemin mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang mirip sekali dengan Donghae saem itu.

Jeno tersenyum

Chu~

Sepertinya kali ini Jaemin termasuk yang luluh akan perlakuan Jenonya. "Energiku sudah terisi sangat penuh kembali hanya karenamu Nana-ya."

"Iiiikhh, pantas saja semua orang menerorku sampai pusing. Apa kau melakukan hal seperti ini pada semua orang." Jaemin mencubit kedua pipi Jeno yang otomatis melepaskan pelukannya dan memegangi tangan si pelaku di pipinya.

"Tidak, aku bersumpah...aw...Jaemin-ah ini sakit...Aku tidak pernah melaukan apapun kecuali padamu."

"Awas saja aku menangkapmu melakukannya." Cubitan itu menjadi usapa lembut, dan Jeno sampai menutup matanya menikmati apa yang Jaemin lakukan.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan yang ku gambar?"

"Apa, Apa yang kau gambar?" Yang Jeno sangka adalah Jaemin sedang menggambar seri komik miliknya atau membuat fanart atau sebagainya.

Tapi tidak

Lukisan yang tersaji di buku sketsa A4 milik kekasihnya adalah gambarnya. Gambar seorang Lee Jeno yang tengah melakukan dunk dan seperti biasanya apapun yang di gambar Jaeminnya tidak pernah mengecewakan.

Tanpa sempat Jaemin menjelaskan gambarnya ia sudah di hujani oleh ciuman bertubi-tubi di wajahnya. Melupakan bahwa mereka masih di sekolah

Dan melupakan bahwa hari mulai gelap

FIN

review yoo.

Oh iya ada yang mau aku bikinin sequel gk?

Dari tiap story yang udah aku publish aja yaa.

Trus kalo mau request pair atau kapal lain silahkan. Nanti aku bikinin.


	5. Shadow Kisses

Taeil menatap dingin kobaran api di hadapannya. Ia melempar bagian sisa tubuh seseorang yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi tumbal kekesalannya.

Melepas jaket putih yang sudah banyak bersimbah darah di sana, melemparnya kedalam kobaran api bersama korbannya.

Wajah kaku itu menyeringai, dengan tatapan kosong seakan melamun.

Ini yang terakhir.

Rasanya ia ingin tertawa dengan sangat keras saat mengingat ucapannya beberapa tahun lalu. Dengan bukti kosong karena perbuatanya terulang hanya karena kesal.

Yeah, Taeil hanya kesal. Kesal pada orang yang baru saja ia cincang dan ia panggang. Kesal karena pria itu sering membangkang dan menganggap dirinya yang paling benar. Seharusnya ia sudah meninggalkan kebiasaan ini bertahun-tahun lalu.

Demi seseorang.

Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah kembali dalam hidupnya. Karena seharunya Taeil membunuhnya sebelum pria itu kabur dari hadapannya dan tak pernah kembali sejak saat itu.

Kim Doyoung.

Taeil selesai melumuri tempat prakteknya dengan tumpahan bensin di mana-mana. Bersiap melemparkan korek api yang sedang menyala. Dan

BOM.

Semuanya terbakar, semuanya musnah. Semuanya hangus bersama jasad perawatnya yang terpanggang bagaikan babi bakar dalam acara barbeqyu.

Taeil kembali ke jalan. Melajukan mobilnya berkamuflase bersama antrian panjang ratusan roda di jalan raya. Menjadi orang biasa kembali, menjadi seseorang yang seperti tidak pernah melakukan dosa.

Di sisi lain kota. Di sebuah apartemen yang sunyi, seseorang tengah menangis. Dengan kilau mata bersinar emas terang bagaikan bintang. Mata itu tetap menyorot kosong entah kemana tapi air matanya mengalir bagai lelehan lava.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku Taeil hyung." Semuanya selesai, dan ini salahnya.

Pria yang terus-menerus menyalahkan dirinya akan apapun yang baru saja ia lihat. Kim Doyoung, menangis dalam sunyi dan gelapnya kamar itu. Ia melihat semuanya, melihat apapun yang soulmatenya lakukan pada mayat panggang itu.

Akan ku jelaskan. Jika kalian pernah dengar tentang Shadow kisses, tentang siapapun yang seakan kau memiliki separuh energi bahkan jiwa seseorang yang lain, bisa melihat apapun yang orang itu lakukan tampak seperti ikatan batin, seakan kau adalah dirinya namun kau bisa merasakan lebih dari yang orang itu rasakan. Lebih frustasi, lebih menderita, lebih sakit dari orang itu. Maka kalian sudah pasti mengerti dengan apa yang Doyoung rasakan.

Di masa lalu. Taeil adalah separuh jiwanya, seluruh atensinya, segalanya.

Kenapa Doyoung pergi?

Kalian pasti berpikir jika hanya mereka yang sangat-sangat bodoh yang menigggalkan separuh nyawanya sendirian dan membiarkan masng-masing dari mereka menderita.

Siapaun akan berpikir seperti itu, sebelum kau tahu jika orang yang menjadi separuh nyawamu adalah orang yang memiliki hati seperti iblis. Yang membunuh keluargamu bahkan hampir membunuhmu dan orang itu seakan dengan sengaja membiarkanmu hidup. Memberikan setengah dari seluruh kekuatanya padamu, membiarkanmu melihat apapun perbuatan mengerikan yang ia lakukan selama bertahun-tahun. Memperlakukanmu sebagai orang yang ia cintai dan ia jaga tapi meghancurkan sebagian besar dari duniamu di luar sana.

Seorang Dhampire berdarah dingin yang sekalipun dia tidak memangsa setiap korbannya tapi Taeil terobsesi dengan darah yang sangat. Sampai dengan tega membunh orang-orang yang berharga bagimu dan berkamuflase memberikanmu perlindungan yang di pastikan semuanya palsu.

Tapi, lagi-lagi Doyoung menyesal akan keputusannya. Menyesali dengan menyedihkan apa yang sudah ia perbuat. Meninggalkan orang yang sudah berjanji memusnahkan prilakunya. Untuk Doyoung.

Karena.

Akan ku bawa kalian mengitari waktu saat itu, saat sebelum dan sesudah kekacauan ini terjadi.

Taeil sampai di apartemen mereka jam sembilan tepat sperti biasa.melepas mantelnya menggantungkan mantel tebal itu di ujung pintu masuk.

"Doyoung-ah, aku pulang." Tak ada sahutan sama sekali.

Tidak biasanya, pikir Taeil. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu mengelilingi setiap penjuru tempat tinggalnya. Mencari kelinci kesayangannya.

"Doyoung-" Seseorang yang sejak tadi ia cari. Menoleh, Taeil sempat melihat kilau emas pada matanya sebelum kembali normal. Namun bukan itu perhatiannya saat ini, mata indah itu berair sangat deras.

Kening Taeil berkerut bingung. Ada apa? Pikirnya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Taeil merengkuh pria manis itu dalam.

"Kumohon Hyung, berhentilah." Itu kalimat pertama yang di ucapkan Doyoung setelah sekian lama Terisak.

"Apa yang harus ku hentikan?"

"Berhenti membunuh siapapun lagi, hiks." Sedetik kemudian wajah tenang itu berubah dingin. Taeil tahu apa yang kekasinya maksudkan ia hanya tidak berhenti mengusap sayang punggung ringkih itu.

"Aku akan berhenti."

"Kau harus berjanji!"

"Aku berjanji."Otak Taeil seperti hampa. Entahnya, ia seperti baru saja mereasakan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia rasakan sejak tadi. Sejak pisau bedahnya pertama kali tertancap pada tubuh seorang Seo Yungho, mengulitinya, mengorek isi perutnya, dan memisahkan semua organ tubuhnya ke dalam tabung-tabung pendonor, dan meletakkan jasad yang sudak kembali rapi ke dalam kamar mayat.

Perasaan bersalah.

"Kumohon hyung, kau harus menepati janjimu kali ini."

"Aku...berjanji." Taeil menyerah. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi Doyoung. Itu nalurinya.

Setelah janji itu, Taeil menepatinya. Ia bekerja selayaknya manusia biasa tanpa keinginan keras untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya pada siapaun selain Doyoung.

Doyoung membiarkannya melakukan apapun sesuka hati. Mencambuknya, mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya, menyayatkan ujung lancip pada tubuh putih nan ringkih itu dengan nama Taeil.

Hingga cara mereka bercinta tidak sama lagi. Taeil pernah bertanya. Apa doyoung senang jika di prlakukan seperti itu. Tak ada jawaban selain anggukan lemah karena pria manis itu sudak hampir berada di titik kepuasannya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Tapi mungkin saat itu adalah saat terakhir mereka melakukannya. Karena, sejak saat itu di pagi hari Doyoung tidak menatapnya sama sekali. Hingga tiga hari berikutnya pria manis itu menghilang tanpa jejak dan tanpa petunjuk.

Doyoung mengambil mantelnya. Sepertinya ia butuh udara segar. Di cuaca bersuhu -5 derajat. Kaki rampingnya menyusuri trotoar yang cukup padat malam ini. Doyoung memasang Headset dengaan volume keras sambil menunggu rambu penyebrangan berubah.

Sebuah dentingan terdengar. Entahlah, mungkin Doyoung menganggapnya dentingan rambu yang berubah. Ia mulai menyebrang, tuli akan berbagai teriakan yang saling menyahut padanya.

Hingga kilauan cahaya putih yang menyilaukan menyadarkannya. Tapi terlambat. Doyoung menyadari kesalahannya saat.

Semuanya gelap.

Biasan cahaya yang cukup terang membuat dahi Doyoung berkerut cukup dalam. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di dahinya. Hangat dengan seperti sengatan listrik. Ia tidak yakin.

Saat matanya sudah terbiasa ia memandangi ruangan putih seperti sebuah tempat praktek atau kamar inap rumah sakit. Semuanya putih dan bau ethanol menyeruak tajam di hidungnya.

Apa ia sudah mati?

Atau sedang bermimpi?

Karena seingatnya kilauan terakhir yang ia lihat adalah dari lampu sebuah mobil. Tapi sepertinya sekarang ia pasti sedang bermimpi, atau koma mungkin.

"Kau-"

"Jangan bergerak!"Suara itu tenang, sangat tenang. Sebuah ketenangan yang membuat Doyoung merasa lebih gugup dari apapun.

Sekarang Doyoung tahu rasa hangat yang seperti sengatan listrik di pelipisnya itu dari siapa. Taeil berprofesi menjadi dokter bukan tanpa alasan.

Hening

Tidak ada sumber suara lain selain dentingan peralatan yang sedang Taeil bereskan. Doyoung membeku, ia seharusnya kabur sekarang. Taeil pasti akan melakukan sesuatu. Entah mengulitinya, entah memotong seluruh bagian tubuhnya, entah memanggangnya.

Doyoung harus pergi, sebelum ia mati di tangan orang yang ia cintai.

Taeil bergerak ke arahnya, menatap doyoung tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Ia tahu hal yang biasa ia lakuka dalam keadaan ini. Tapi, semua emosi itu seakan hilang tak bersisa menatap mata bulat yang menatapnya ketakutan.

Dengan luka di seluruh tubuhnya Doyoung pasti tidak akan bisa kemana-mana. Wajah Taeil mendekat, sejajar dengan paras Doyoung yang matanya sudahterpejam rapat.

'Inilah akhirnya'

Siapa sangka. Bukan benda tajam nan dingin pisau yang menyentuh kulitnya. Tapi sebuah benda kenyal, lembut dan basah yang menghujani bibirnya dengan kecupan. Sebelum ciuman panjang yang manis dari sang dokter pada pasiennya.

Dahi Doyoung berkerut lagi, bukan. Bukan karena ciuman Taeil tapi sengatan yang terasa sukup ngilu di perutnya.

Ssudut matnaya melirik ke bawah, ada sinar berwarna hijau zamrud yang keluar dari jari-jemari Taeil. Dan luka di perutnya perlahan mengering dan merapat tapi sangat lama.

Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Taeil yang sejak tadi memang terbuka sepertinya. Tak ada yang bisa Doyoung lakuka selain membalas dengan lemah. Hingga sorot itu menjauh begitu pula dengan ciumannya.

"Kau tidak berubah, masih saja ceroboh."

"Kau juga, masih saja menjadi pembunuh."

Jemari Taeil berhenti, fokusnya teralih pada wajah manis yang memalingkan ke arah berlawanan. Iya tersenyum,

"Itu salahmu."

"Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan apapun tentangmu." Merasa tesinggung Doyoung menatap tajam Taeil yang terkekeh karena perkataanya.

"Kau adalah separuh nyawaku, kunci kelemahanku dan bius penenang paling mujarap untukku Doyoung-ah."

"Tapi, kau membunuh seluruh keluargaku." Mata sejernih danau itu melepaskan airnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Doyoung tak bergeming, amarahnya memuncak hanya karena permintaan maaf yang cukup terlambat.

"Kembalilah padaku Doyoung-ah. Aku tahu kau melihat semuanya. Aku tahu kau ada di sana saat apapun hal buruk yang ku lakukan, aku tahu kau menderita, lebih menderita dariku. Hentikan aku, hanya kau yang bisa menghentikanku Doyoung-ah." Taeil menangis. Untuk yang pertama kalinya selama ia mengenal pria itu. Inilah air mata pertama yang dilihatnya.

Dan rasanya sangat pilu, Doyoung tidak tahan untuk melihatnya seperti rasanya dua kali lipat lebih ngilu dari yang Taeil rasakan.

Ia berusaha bangkit dengan rasa perih di sekujur tubuhnya. Memeluk dokter favoritnya seerat yang ia bisa, mengusap air mata pria itu, menghujani pipi Taeil dengan kecupan hangat yang menenangkan.

"Aku di sini hyung, tidak akan pergi lagi, tidak akan kemana-mana lagi." Senyum tulus yang selalu lebih manis dari apapun bagi Taeil.

FIN

Mau cuap cuap dulu ah.

Kalian anggep cerita2 aku tuh gimana sih?

Nge bosenin ya?

Pasti ngebosenin deh, soalnya gimana yak aku tuh kalo masalah ini gak punya selera humor ya cukup bagus manteman. Jadinya yaa gitu.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca

Saranghae


	6. Music

Alunan instrumental lembut dalam ruang seni terdengar cukup keras. Sebagian orang mungkin akan mengantuk mendengarnya karena seperti halnya semua pengiring tarian kontemporer lainnya suara itu diisi dentingan piano dan gesekan biola.

Tempat yang tidak lebih dari ruang kosong yang di penuhi cermin besar adalah tempat terakhir bagi seorang Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul menjadi dirinya.

Bergerak bagai angin, meliuk seperti ilalang di padang rumput.

Hingga tanpa ia sadari sepasang mata menatapnya penuh minat. Sangat berminat. Memperhatikan semua yang Ten lakukan bahkan sejak ia masuk.

Musik selesai dan Ten mengakhirinya dengan apik. Helaaan nafas panjang mengembalikannya pada dunia nyata.

Senyumnya terkembang.

Begitu pula seseorang lain di sana. Ten menoleh ke arah pintu, mungkin perasaanku saja.

Ia membereskan perlengkapannya berniat untuk pulang, tanpa berpikir hal-hal aneh setelahnya.

Johnny mendribel bola yang ia dapat dari Daniel sebelum di hadang oleh Jaehyun saat hampir dekat dengan ring.

"Get off Jae!"

"Like I will listen." Seringai sepupunya membuat Johnny kesal. Johnny berbalik, melompat cukup tinggi dan menshoot bola orange di tangannya pada ring yang menghadap punggungnya.

Jangan pikir itu akan meleset. Johnny tidak pernah meleset.

Setelah aksi heroiknya Johnny sempat-sempatnya menoleh ke luar lapangan, dan benar saja. Ia menemukan malaikatnya, yang mengobrol dengan Taeyeong.

"Berhenti melamun John, kita masih harus memberi pelajaran bocah-bocah itu." Perkataan Seongwoo hanya ia balas anggukan dan kembali bermain.

seperti seseorang yang mencintai sesuatu. Johnny mencintai Basket bukan hanya seperti permainan saja tapi sebagai hidupnya. terbukti dengan three point shootnya yang terakhir menutup pertandingan siang ini dengan umpatan Jaehyun dan timnya.

Jelaslah. skor mereka 89-58.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan pernah bermain-main dengan ucapanmu." Seringai mengejek Johnny pada Jaehyun berhasil menimbulkan pekikan nyaring dari para gadis di pinggir lapangan sana.

"Ya ya ya, terserah apa katamu hyung." Paras pucat itu kusut karena ejekan sepupunya.

Johnny merangkul, tepatya memiting leher Jaehyun selama mereka berjalan menuju ruang ganti.

Karena Moodnya yang hancur berantakan ia sampai menolak semua service dari para fansnya. Bahkan hampir mengabaikan Taeyeong jika orang yang memitingnya tidak berhenti di depan kekasih manisnya itu.

"Kau kalah?"

"Hyuuuuuuung." Rengekan jaehyun membuat Johnny hampir menoyor kepala sepupunya jika ia tidak liat ada sosok manis di hadapannya.

Sial! Johnny merasakan pipinya memanas hanya karena senyum manis itu.

"Kenapa pipimu memerah?" Johnny menancapkan pedang lewat tatapannya pada Jaehyun yang sudah pasti berhasil menggodanya.

tanpa suara apapun dan menghiraukan cekikikan Taeyeong ia menyeret Jaehyun ke ruang yang mereka tuju.

Entahlah, sudah jadi kebiasaan atau memang tidak ada lagi yang bisa Johnny lakukan selain menjadi seoang penguntit.

Yeah, itu yang di bilang Jaehyun siang tadi setelah memergokinya bersemu karena Ten.

Dan saat ini, entah untuk ke berapa kalinya ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan indah di dalam sana berbekal kaca persegi panjang dari pintu masuk ruang latihan itu.

Mata Ten tertutup tapi seseorang tengah berbinar tanpa sadar. Oh, atau mungkin ia sadar.

Sampai debuman keras menghentikan tariannya.

Refleks sepertinya. Johnny masuk membuka pintu dengan tergesa, berlari mendekat dan menemukan malaikatnya menangis karna kesakitan.

Ten mencoba menggapai tasnya yang di gantikan Johnny, pria itu mencari spray pelemas otot di sana dan menyemprotkannya tanpa suara.

Sampai ringisan Ten mereda, ia ikut menghela nafas lega--tanpa sadar.

"Kau seharunya tidak memaksakan diri."

"Kau seharusnya behenti berdiri di sana." Johnny tertegu, Ten tersipu.

"Mau ku antar pulang?"

Ten mengangguk, dan itu satu-satunya jawaban yang Johnny inginkan.

Tanpa bicara, pria tinggi menjulang itu menggendong Ten menuju mobilnya, dan mengantarkan sang putri yang tertidur pulas di mobilnya sampai ke tempat tidur.

Festival sekolah yang di selenggarakan srbelum ujian akhir memang yang terbaik. Dan kali ini Johnny tidak hanya akan datang sebagai penonton tapi juga pengisi acara.

Tepatnya, ia memaksa Jaehyun si ketua kesiswaan mengizinkannya tampil malam ini.

"Kau gugup?" Seongwoo menatap pantulan Johnny dari belakang.

"Seorang Johnny Seo bisa gugup itu keajaiban." Timpal Jonghyun.

"Yeah, siapapun yang pernah melihatmu menggoda Yoona Saem tidak akan percaya itu." Semua orang tertawa mendenga ucapan Seungcheol.

Jhonny hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kaku. Ia gugup sudah pasti.

Karena malam ini adalah malam penting bagi hidupnya.

"Hyung 5 menit lagi kau naik." Jaehyun berteriak entah dari mana.

Johnny menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sekali lagi, sebelum menaiki tangga menuju panggung pentas.

Tepukkan tangan yang meriah, dan beberapa pekikan menyapanya. Dan kegugupannya betambah saat melihat targetnya malam ino berdiri tepat di hadapan panggung.

Tepat di hadapannya.

Ia duduk di kursi piano di hadapannya, melodi lembut menjadi awalnya.

There goes my heart beating

'Cause you are the reason

I'm losing my sleep

Please come back now

There goes my mind racing

And you are the reason

That I'm still breathing

I'm hopeless now

I'd climb every mountain

And swim every ocean

Just to be with you

And fix what I've broken

Oh, 'cause I need you to see

That you are the reason

Jhonny menatap Ten dan ia berharap senyum manis itu nyata.

There goes my hands shaking

And you are the reason

My heart keeps bleeding

I need you now

If I could turn back the clock

I'd make sure the light defeated the dark

I'd spend every hour, of every day

Keeping you safe

I'd climb every mountain

And swim every ocean

Just to be with you

And fix what I've broken

'Cause I need you to see

That you are the reason

Lagu selesai, Johnnu berhasil membuat lagu itu berakhir manis. Seakan ia mencurahkan semuanya di dalam sana.

Ia meraih sebuket bunga yang tersembunyo di belakang piano, melompat turun dari panggung yang cukup tinggi tanpa kesulitan berarti.

Berdiri tegap mengadap Ten yang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"I'm not hiding anymore, love." Johnny menyerahkan buket bunga otu pada Ten dan si manis meraihnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Be mine love, because I am yours before you even know."

"I'm yours." Semua orang di sana memekik melihat pasangan baru yang manis itu.

"Can I." Ten terkikik mendengar permintaan izin itu.

Ia bejinjit sedikit dan mengecup sekilas bibir tipis yang ranum itu.

"Yes, you can."

Johnny tanpa di minta ia menggendong Ten dan mencium pira manis itu bertubi-tubi.

Ten hanya tertawa geli, dan memukul kekasihnya. Minta di turunkan.

"Hell, apa orang itu tidak bisa lebih memalukan lagi?" Jaehyun mencibir di balik layar.

"Kau tidak ingat pernah melakukan apa?" Entah dari mana Taeyeong sudah ada di sampingnya. "Seseorang yang pernah berlari menggendongku dari kantin sampai koridor kelas tiga saat aku menerimanya jadi kekasihku tidak berlebihan memang." Taeyeong mengusap dagunya ala detektif.

"Hyuuuuung" Taeyeong terkekekeh saat kekasihnya merengek sambil mengenggelamkan kepalanya di pelukan Taeyeong

Halo sayang2kuh, aku baik nihh.

Semoga sukak

Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan untukku berkembang.

Typonya nanti aku revisi deh, oce oce?

Adious


	7. Evil Guard

Banyak yang bilang kalau punya pacar yang baik itu idaman banget. Siapa sih yang gak mau?

Termasuk Lucas. Tapi, entah kenapa ia sering merasa kesal setiap kali hyung kesayangannya berbuat baik pada siapapun.

Literally siapapun, termasuk orang-orang dan hewan yang pernah bahkan sering menyakitinya.

Dan di sanalah perannya sebagai kekasih sangat berpengaruh.

Contohnya saja, tiga atau empat hari lalu Jungwoo yang sudah kelas akhir pasti mengikuti banyak les untuk kelulusannya, tapi itu bukan poinnya.

Saat itu, Jungwoo menelponnya kalau tangannya berdarah karena di cakar dan di gigit seekor kucing di depan gedung Lesnya.

Lucas yang ada di pcbang a.k.a warnet tidak jauh dari sana melemparkan kakinya secepat mungkin.

Dan apa yang ia lihat.

Dengan mata berair seperti anak kecil, Jungwoo pasti menangis, hyung manisnya itu masih mencoba meraih kucing dan membelainya dengan sebelah tangannya yang lain.

"Hyung!" Lucas berlari mendekat dan menarik tangan Jungwoo dari kucing sialan itu. "Tangan mu sudah berdarah begini kau masih ingin menyentuhnya?" Lucas membawa hyungnya ke minimarket yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Ta-tapi dia lucu Yukhei-ah." Jungwoo mendongak dan menatap Lucas dengan mata berairnya.

Arghh, ku mohon hentikan hyung. Apa kalian mendengar jeritan hati Lucas?

Yap, bocah itu benar-benar putus asa jika sudah seperti ini.

"Tanganmu berdarah hyung, ini bisa infeksi dan kau tidak akan bisa menulis lagi jika itu terjadi." Lucas menahan suaranya agar tidak memekik sedikitpun. Perasaan kekasihnya ini sangat lembut dan ia tidak mau membuat miliknya menangis sekali lagi.

"Kan ada kau, jadi aku akan baik-baik saja." Jungwoo tersenyum manis, sangat manis. Efek senyumannya mampu melenyapkan rasa dongkol Lucas seketika.

Bocah jangkung itu masuk ke minimarket membeli beberapa antiseptik dan plester.

Dalam diam, dan dengan lembut ia membubuhkan antiseptik dan obat merah pada luka cakar dan luka gigit itu, untungnya tidak dalam.

Di sisi lain, Jungwoo tersenyum. Merasa sangat beruntung Lucas masih mau menjadi kekasihnya, tidak ada yang pernah mau berdekatan dengannya yang lemah ini sampai Lucas datang.

Tanpa sadar Jungwoo mengusap kepala Lucas sayang.

"Kau harus potong rambut." Celetuknya spontan.

Lucas selesai dan merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya, beberapa plester kecil menepel di punggung tangan dan lengan Jungwoo.

"Dan kau harus lebih berhati-hati lagi hyungkuuu." Lukas menjawil kedua pipi hyungnya gemas.

"Terima kasih."

"Cha, ayo pulang." keduanya bangkit dan pulang sambil berpegangan tangan sampai Lucas mengantarkan Jungwoo dengan selamat.

Suara debuman keras dari seorang yang di dorong ke pintu gudang sekolah menggema di koridor yang sepi.

"Menjauh dari Lucas dasar penjilat." Seorang gadi di gerombolan itu menampar pipi Jungwoo hinga merah.

Dan Jungwoo diam saja.

"Aku tidak pernah menyrihnya dekat denganku."

"Cih, kau pikir bualanmu itu lucu? Kau pasti menggodanya kan? IYA KAN?"

Jungwoo memejamkan matanya takut. Ia memang laki-laki dan otu sebabnya oa tidak mau memukul wanita.

Lebih tepatnya tidak bisa.

"Menjauh darinya penjilat, hidupmu yang miskin itu sudah cukup membuatku muak jadi jangan buat masalah lagi padaku."

Cih bukannya situ yang cari masalah ya mbak. Eh. Maap-maap authornya icemochi.

"Kalian yang seharusnya pergi dari sana dasar jalang." Suara berat muncul dari arah belakang gadis-gadis itu.

"Lu-Lucas." Keempat gadis yang mengerumuni Jungwoo itu kaget sekaligus panik.

Lucas tahu siapa mereka, itu kakak kelasnya.

Yebin, Mina, Yuju, Dan Jihyo

Gadis-gadis dungu yang selalu menyulitlan Jungwoonya.

Karena, betapa tidak tahu malunua mereka yang Lucas lihat meminta contekan pr pada Jungwoo tadi pagi.

Dan sekarang membuly kekasihnya.

"Pergi, karena aku bosa saja melukai wanita sekarang ini." Nada siaranya dingin. Dan keempat gadis itu terbirit pergi dari sana.

"Katu tidak boleh membentak wanita seperti itu." Omel Jungwoo, mengabaikan jika ia baru saja di tampar oleh wanita tadi.

"Hyung, Arrrggghhh berhenti baik pada semua orang, pipi merahmu itu sudah menjelaskan kalau mereka bahkan tidak pantas kau baikin." Lucak mengusap pipi kanan Jungwoo yang merah akibat ulah Jihyo.

"Hyung, mulai sekarang kau hanya boleh baik padaku. Kau kan bisa bela di ro kenapa tidak melawan sih?"

"Bela diri tidak di pakai berkelahi Yukhei-ah."

"Tapi, setidaknya kau bisa mempertahankan dirimu hyungie."

"Tapi-"

"Hyung," Tatapan tajam Lucas membuatnya bungkam, dan akhirnya mengangguk.

"Bagus, ini" Lucas menyerahkan sekaleng soda dingin ia tempelkan di pipi Jungwoo yang merah.

"Aku mencarimu dari bel tadi tauk."

Jungwoo tersenyum dan mengecup kilat pipi Lucas.

"Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama."

Lucas mencium bibir lembut Jungwoo dan sempat melumatnya sebentar sebelum berlari menjauhi kekasihnya.

"Yak, Wong Yukhei." Jungwoo berlalri mengejar kekasihnya yang sidah cukup jauh.

Ia tidak masalah dengan ciuman, tapi semua orang melihat mereka saat Lucas melakukan itu.

Jungwoo kan maluu .

Adooooh, aku bikin apaan sih ini.

Maap yah readernim, maksa banget ini tuh sebenernya.

Vomment yah

Kamsahamnida


	8. Doll

"Ayo Jisung-aaaah." Chenle mengayunkan lengan bertangan besar Jisung sambio merengek.

"Aish, boneka seperti apa sih yang kau mau?" Jisung capek, mungkin sudah hampir separuh toko boneka di Seoul mereka datangi hari ini.

"Seperti Jaemin Hyung." Fyi, setelah Jaemin membawa boneka berebentuk, Jisung tidak tahu apakah itu hamster atau beruang.

Tapi yang membuat kupingnya pengang setelah itu adalah Chenle merengek seharian ingin boneka yang sama.

Untung Icung sayang.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak lelah?" Jisung melangkah ogah-ogahan mengikuti si dholphine mungil NCT itu.

"Tidak," Chenle mengeleng dengan rengutan imut. Oh, jika Jaehyun Hyung melihatnya pipi itu pasti sudah habis.

"Tapi matamu sudah sayu dan wajahmu memucat ge." Jisung menarik hyung mungilnya sampai mereka berhadapan. Ia mengusap pipi tembam dingin itu.

Chenle meraoh tangan di pioinya, lalu mengecupnya singkat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi Renjun hyung bisa membunuhku."

"Makanya kita harus dapat boneka itu sebelum jam malam." Langkah riang Chenle menjauh dari jangkauan.

Merka masuk, entahlah ini toko ke berapa Jisung hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku bommer melihat langkah riang Chenle wara-wiri di dalam toko itu.

"KETEMU!!" Setelahnya ia mendengar pekikan dan tawa melengking mengisi toko sepi ini.

Jisung hanya tersenyum canggung pada penjaga toko yang menatapnya.

Ia mendekat, dan dalam hati bersyukur. Akhirnya hari yang panjang ini berakhir.

"Yasudah, ayo pulang." Sebelum Jisung menarik tangan mungil Chenle. Si yang lebih tua menahannya.

"Tunggu dulu," Chenle melirik kanan-kiri memastikan sesuatu.

"Apa lagi--"

Chu ~

Ciuman manis mendarat di pipi Jisung yang langaung melongo.

"Cha, ayo pulang." Sekarang giliran Jisung yang di tarik pulang.

"Hei, kau harus menjelaskan yang tadi hyung." Jisung menahan kesayangannya di depan pintu dorm mereka.

"Yang apa?" Chenle memiringkan kepalanya pura-pura bingung.

Seketika Jisung ingat apa kata Yuta hyung. Kalau mereka sudah mulai kelewat imut, cium saja.

Dan hyung Jepangnya itu langsung kena pukul botol kosong dari Ten Hyung.

Sekali ini saja. Pikir Jisung.

Jisung menangkup pipi dingin itu, mendekatkat wajahnya. Lalu mencium bibir mungil yang biasa mengeluarkan suara-suara melengking itu.

Hanya menempel, sungguh.

Tapi saat tangan Chenle memeluk pinggangnya. Sepertinya Jisung lupa kalau mereka belum legal untuk ini.

Jisung melumat lembut bibir itu, manis.

Mereka di depan pintu.

Di lorong apartemen yang sepi.

Berciuman, hingga pipi si imut bersemu merah.

"Sepertinya aku mendengar ada orang di--ASTAGA" Keduanya melerai saat mendengar pekikan Renjun.

Jisung nyengir, Chenle menunduk kikuk.

Renjun bersedekap menatap tajam keduanya.

"Kenapa?" Lalu Jaemin muncul.

Jidung dan Chenle melipir nasuk secepat mungkin.

"Jangan pernah melakukan iti lagi di tempat umum, kalian mengerti," Dreamies sedang makan malam, saat Renjun menyampaikan petuahnya.

Yang di nasehati hanya mengangguk dan bergumam. Ne, hyung.

Setelahnya mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

Tapi Jisung tidak bisa tidur, ia terus merubah posisi. Otaknya masih membayangkan bibir manis hyung manisnya yang berkesan.

Sangat berkesan.

Akhirnya ia keluar, berniat untuk minum. Siapa tahu membaik. Ia bertemu Jeno Hyung yang mencoret-coret entah apa di meja makan.

Jisung membasahi tenggorokkanya uang kerontang. Hingga seseorang merangkulnya.

"Biar ku tebak, kau tidak bisa melupakan yang tadi?" Itu Jeno.

Jisung mengagguk.

"Mau tips dariku?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Kau harus tidur dengannya malam ini." Jeno berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Yak, aku tidak se mesum dirimu atau Mark hyung," Chenle hyungnya terlalu polos untuk di nodai.

"Kau berani membentakku?!"

"Tidak, tapi kan--"

"Dengarkan dulu, aku hanya menyuruhmu tIdur saja. Kau tahu. Memeluknya semalam suntuk samapai pagi seperti yang dilakukan Mark hyung pada Haechan saat dI LA."

"Ohh, itu."

"Makanya jangan dekat-dekat Yuta Hyung terlalu sering." Jeno pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di dapur.

Selama langkahnya menuju kamar, Jisung memikirkan saran hyungnya. Tapi gimana.

Bagai telepati, Jisung menemukan Chenle bediri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung,"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Chenle memeluk boneka perjuangannya seharian ini. Dan ekspresi cemberut itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara yang lebih muda membawa hyungnya tidur di kasurnya.

"Tidur di sini saja." Jisung menyingkirkan rambut menganggu di wajah imut itu.

Chenle mengangguk, lalu beringsut memeluk Maknae NCT itu.

Jisung mungkin lebih muda, tapi tubuh bonsornya ini lebih nyaman dari memeluk Jaehyun Hyung.

"Jalja," Kecupan di kening Chenle adalah ucapan selamat malam termanis yang pernah ia dapat.

FIN

HOLA GAES, aku up ntah malem ntah pagi ini tuh.

Kalau kalian melihat banyaknya typo di mana-mana harap maklum (nanti di benerin kok tenang)

Salam 03:00 AM, dari puncak bogor.

Oh iya yang blm tau bobekanya kayak apa

Itu gengs, anaknya Jaemin yang baru

Muach ~~


	9. Fever

"Aaaaa," Dong Siceng, anak laki-laki imut itu sedang menyuapi bayi besarnya.

Pria Jepang yang di juluki si mesum di gengnya yang sedang sakit. Dan sifat manjanya bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari saat ia sehat.

Makanya Winwin bilang dia bayi besar.

Seperti sekarang ini, isi mangkuknya baru berkurang empat sendok tapi Yuta sudah merengut menolak makan lagi.

"Kau bisa makin sakit jika tidak mau makan." Winwin meletakan tangannya di pipi pria Jepang itu. Mengecek suhu tubuhnya

Masih panas.

"Tidak mau." Yuta cemberut seperti anak kecil. Jika Johnny atau Jaehyun melihatnya dia sudah pasti habis di timpuk.

"Lalu maumu apa?"

"Tangan," Winwin bingung, tapi ia tetap mengulurkan tangannya.

Selanjutnya, tangan mungil itu di tarik membuat Winwin jatuh menimpa kekasihnya. "Aku mau ini,"

"Kalau nanti aku ikutan sakit bagaimana?" Winwin mendongak, merasakan suhu nafas pria mesum itu yang lain dari biasanya.

"Aku ini demam sayang, bukan flu. Jadi tidak menular."

"Tapi kata Doyoung hyung,"

"Apa katanya?"

"Kalau dekat-dekat orang sakit nanti sakitnya pindah padaku." Raut polos itu membuat Yuta ingin sekali menciumi seluruh wajahnya.

"Winwin-ah,"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin menciumu." Bisa kalian bayangkan wajah mesum orang sakit ini sekarang.

"Tidak mau." Winwin berusaha untuk bangkit tapi karena terus di tahan, akhirnya ia hanya bisa duduk di atas perut Yuta.

"Kenapa?" Yuta melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Melihat Winwin yang seperti ini membuatnya hampir lupa kalau dia sedang sakit.

"Terakhir kali kau menciumku, kau merobek baju kesayanganku."

"Tapi kan sudah ku ganti."

"Dengan warna yang berbeda," Winwin menatap sebal orang yang ia duduki ini.

"Yang jelas kan sudah ku ganti."

Winwin memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, berdebat dengan Yuta selalu membuatnya lebih kesal di banding berdebat dengan ibunya.

Yuta melihat itu, dan ia sudah cukup menahan instingnya sejak tadi.

Pria Jepang itu bangkit, mengabaikan pening yang langsung menyerangnya, meraih tengkuk si manis dan melumatnya.

Ibu jari tangan yang satunya mengusap pipi tirus itu. Menyadarkan dan mengisyaratkan kekasih mungilnya untuk membalas ciumannya.

Sampai bibir mungil tebal itu membalas lumatan kekasihnya, pelan namun bisa menimbulkan sensasi kecanduan bagi Yuta.

Yuta membalik posisi, kini ia yang menindih tubuh mungil Winwin tanpa melepas bibir manis dan lembab itu darinya.

Jari-jari Winwin bergerak mengusak rambut tebal kesayangannya, meremas rambut itu. Meluapkan nikmat sensai yang ia dapat.

Johnny datang, awalnya ia ingin berteriak saat masuk ke kamar temannya itu namun tidak jadi. Melihat apa yang tersaji di dalam kamar dengan pintu terbuka lebar.

'Dasar ceroboh'

"Kenapa kau di sini kenapa tidak ma--"

"Sssst!" Johnny menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir, mengentikan protes Jaehyun dan Taeil lalu kembali menatap tontonan di sana.

"Shit." Jaehyun menahan suaranya agar tidak berteriak.

"Dia itu sakit atau bagaimana?"

Jaehyun dna Johnny mengangguki ucapan Taeil.

"Tidak ada orang sakit yang bisa seperti ini." Ujar Jaehyun

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" -Doyoung

"Kenapa ekspresi kalia begi--YAAAK NAKAMOTO." Satu buah apel sukses menghantam kepala Yuta. Timpukan seorang Lee Taeyeong memang tidak pernah meleset.

Alhasil, Winwin mendorong Yuta cukup kuat sampai si mesum itu jatuh ke lantai kamarnya.

"Awww, Winwinaaaaah." Semua orang di sana mengerut jijik mendengar rengekan Yuta.

"Ugh, maafkan aku, sudah ku bilang kan tidak boleh."

Setelah Winwin membantunya kembali tidur dengan rapi. Para tamu masuk ke kamarnya dan Taeyeong mulai menceramahi Yuta.

"Kau beruntuk sedang sakit sekarang, jika tidak sudah ku kuliti tubuhmu seperti apel ini." Taeyeong menjejalkan apel potongannya ke mulut Yuta.

"Yak, aku sedang sakit."

"Orang sakit tidak mungkin mampu mencumbui pacarnya dasar bodoh." Satu lemparan bantal sofa dari Doyoung mendarat mulus di wajah Yuta.

Ia memeluk Winwin posesif, menatap tajam pelaku pencabulan di ranjang sana.

"Kau hampir melukai bayiku." Elusan sayang di kepala Winwin yang habis mengeluh bibirnya ngilu karena ciuman Yuta terus berlanjut.

"Sejauh mana yang ingin kau lakulan?" Johnny menatap sahabatnya yang terbaring lemah dari kusen jendela.

"Tentu saja sampai ke--" Tatapan membunuh Taeyeong dan Doyoung membuat mulut Taeil langsung bungkam.

"Ah sial, kenapa kalian ke sini sih?"

"Tentu saja menjengukmu bajingan." Tenang saja, separah apapun umpatan Jaehyun tidak akan ada yang ambil pusing.

"Ck, rencanaku hampir berhasil jika kalian tidak datang."

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur kami datang sialan." Kali ini Taeyeong menjejalkan dua potong apel di mulut Yuta sekaligus. Agar bocah itu berhenti mengeluhkan hal tadi.

Dan berakhir ceramah panjang dari Taeyeong tentang banyak hal. Gurauan-gurauan gombal namun garing dari Johnny. Juga cerita polos kekasihnya yang semakin hari semakin manis itu tentang banyak hal.

'Yeah, hari yang hebat.' Rapal Yuta dalam hati setelah tadi baru saja tersedak biji Jeruk dari Taeyeong.

Have a good day Guys


	10. Past

Renjun menatap datar orang-orang yang ada di lapangam baseball itu. Ia bosan, jika saja bukan untuk majalah dan mading sekolah Renjun tidak akan mau lagi berdiri di pinggir lapangan ini.

Tidak akan pernah.

Dengan resiko menatap _pitcher_ terbaik sekolah mereka dengan perasaan remuk minta ampun. Ia tidak akan mau.

Tapi Haerin si ketua club Jurnalis sialan itu menyuruhnya untuk mewawancarai dan mendapatkan sebanyak apapun hal menarik dari club baseball.

Tanpa protes,

Tanpa penolakan,

Tanpa meminta pendapatnya sedikitpun.  
"Kau yang wawancarai yah." Yoojung, partnernya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan lapangan dengan mata berbinar. Gadis itu sepertinya tidak tau sikon atau bagaimana sih.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?"

"Ayolah Renjun-ah, kalau aku yang tanya pertanyaanya pasti kemana-mana." Benar juga, pacar si pipi tembam Park Jihoon itu pasti akan ngalor ngidul jika bertemu pria tampan.

Sepertinya latiah mereka sudah selesai, Renjun melihat para pemain menepi ke tempat tas-tas mereka berada.

Ini saatnya, ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Berharap itu mampu menghilangkan semua ego dan rasa gugupnya.

Renjun menarik Yoojung mendekati kerumunan anak baseball itu.

Hingga akhirnya semua orang yang ia perlukan datanya selesai ia tanyai, kecuali satu. Seseorang yang masih berkutat dengan glove dan bola di tangannya.

"Apa kau punya waktu?" Nada gugup yang keluar dari mulut Renjun terlalu kentara.

"Hmm, kemari." Renjun mendekat, ia tidak mau basa basi juga tidak mau menatap pria itu.

Renjun menyetel perekam suara di ponselnya, lockscreen fotonya yang sedang memeluk boneka Moomin besar membuat orang di sebelahnya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa arti baseball menurutmu?"

"Sesuatu yang aku cintai, tapi memisahkanku dengan seseorang yang lebih ku cintai." Renjun berjengit terkejut, dan seketika tubuhnya kaku karena semakin gugup.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan pada anggota yang ingin bergabung nantinya?"

"Buatlah pilihan yang tepat sebelum kau menyesalinya."

 _Sial_ , _bocah_ _ini_ _apa_ _apaan_ _sih_. Renjun mengigit bibir dalamnya.

Cukup, Renjun tidak mau menangis konyol di depan pria sialan ini. Ia mengakhiri wawancaranya tanpa berkata apapun.

Ia bebalik pergi melangkah setengah berlari menjauhi Mark yang menatapnya nelangsa.

"Renjun Kau mau kemana?" Mengabaika teriakan Yoojung yang sibuk dengan sekumpulan anak baseball lainnya.

Dan akhirnya ia berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menjauh dari Mark, menjauh dari kenangannya.

Sampai entah di mana, Renjun melihat pohon besar dan sembunyi di sana.

"Hiks... Kenapa juga aku yang menyesal melihat orang itu," Air matanya mengalir deras. Pipi lembut itu basah olehnya.

Mark yang menghindarinya, Mark yang mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih di kerumuni para fansnya, Mark yang mengakhiri semuanya. Kenapa harus Renjun yang menderita?

Kenapa?

Sebuah usapan lembut di kepalanya, membuat Renjun mendongak. Dan segera ia alihkan saat melihat jika itu Mark.

Dengan jarak dua jengkal dari wajahnya, Renjun berusaha menatap apapun selain netra coklat menyiksa itu.

"Maafkan aku,"

"Kau tidak perlu minta ma-"

"Aku memang bodoh," Mark membuang pandangannya, mendengus getir mengingat alasan bodohnya memutuskan Renjun.

"Aku sadar kau bukan hanya kekasihku, kau adalah sahabat kecilku, kau endorphine terbaikku, yang seharusnya aku jaga lebih dari apapun. Tapi aku mengacaukannya." Mark membiarkan cairan bening menjatuhi pipinya. Masih setia menatap si mungil yang tak meliriknya sama sekali.

Renjun menunduk, tidak mau menatap Mark yang sudah meluluhkan hatinya sejak tadi sebenarnya. air matanya mengalir semakin deras tanpa bisa berhenti.

"Maafkan aku Injun-ah, maafkan aku yang mengusirmu saat seharunya aku mempertahakanmu tinggal. Maafkan aku yang mengabaikanmu, maafkan egoku yang membuatku lupa kau satu-satunya alasanku berada di lapangan, maafkan ak-"

Renjun menghentikan Mark bicara lebih banyak dengan bibirnya. Mengusap air mata di pipi pria yang pernah ia cintai.

Mungkin masih.

Ciuman manis itu berubah jadi lumatan-lumatan lembut, seakan mengantarkan semua perasaan mereka masing-masing

Cinta, penyesalan, bodoh, takut kehilangan.

"Kembali padaku, Renjun-ah." Mark mengatakannya dengan kening mereka yang menempel, nafas yang masih memburu satu sama lain, dan senyumnya yang merkah lebar saat Renjun mengangguki permintaanya. 

Mark akhirnya mengantar Renjun pulang.  
Belum sampai setengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja perut Renjun berbunyi nyaring dalam suasana mobil yang sepi.

Mark terkekeh mendengar suara menggemaskan itu.

"Kau lapar?"

Renjun menggeleng, wajahnya memerah di tambah rengutan kesal yang membuat Mark ingin sekali menciumnya lagi.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah restoran cepat saji.

"Halo Mark, wah kebetulan sekali." Renjun baru keluar saat menyaksikan Mark di gaet masuk oleh seseorang yang menjadi salah satu alasannya mundur.

Kim Yeri.

Mark terus menoleh kebelakan melihat padanya, yang mengembangkan senyum remeh. Salah satu hal yang tidak pernah ia sukai dari sifat segan Mark.

Mark sulit menolak.

Terutama pada seorang Kim Yeri yang lebih di kenal sebagai kekasih bocah itu di banding dirinya.

See, seketika rasa laparnya tadi menguap. Ia hanya ingin pulang sekarang, apalagi melihat Yeri bergelayut seperti kucing betina minta di setubuhi.

Menjijikan.

Renjun duduk di hadapan mereka. Gestur Mark juga tidak membantu sama sekali, bocah itu menanggapi semua ocehan tidak berguna Yeri tentang menunya.

"Kau mau makan apa Renjun-ah"

Renjun melihatnya, ia melihat dengan jelas sorot meremehkan dari wajah gadis itu saat Mark bertanya padanya.

 _Kau pikir aku sudi melihatmu, gadis penjilat._

"Terserah saja."

Renjun ingin menangis saja. Mark seakan lupa tujuan pertamanya, bocah itu seakan baru saja merayakan kemenangannya karena berhasil membuat Renjun kembali ke pelukannya. Lalu menjalankan rencana selanjutnya dengan menginjak-injakan hatinya sampe benyek bersama Yeri.

Pesanan mereka datang. Renjun tau mata Mark selalu melirik ke arahnya khawatir atau memastikan sesuatu. Tapi gadis itu tidak memberinya celah bahkan hanya untuk menanyakan Renjun baik-baik saja atau bagaimana.

Renjun mengunyah Hamburgernya dalam diam. Ia sempat terkejut saat melihat alat makan untuk pasta gadis itu.

Garpu.

Mata Renjun terpejam beberapa kali dengan erat, mengalihkan netranya acak kemanapun asal bukan pada Yeri.

"Renjun-ah." Renjun tersentak melihat ujung-ujung garpu di depan matanya saat ia mendongak.

"N-ne,"

"Aku suka semua puisimu kau tahu, setiap kali aku melewati mading sekolah aku selalu membaca puisimu." Suaranya mungkin terkesan menyenangkan. Tapi gelagat Yeri seperti sedang menyerangnya.

Dengan ujung garpu yang terus ia tunjuk-tunjuk ke depan wajah Renjun.

Nafas Renjun memburu. Sekelebat bayangan ayah tirinya yang menancapkan dan menggoreskan tiga ujung runcing itu pada tubuhnya sampai berdarah-darah tersirat jelas.

"Aaa... A-aku pe... Permisi" Renjun beranjak dari kursinya, berlari terburu-buru menuju toilet.

"Cih, dasar lemah, kau tau Mar-" Mark sudah menghilang menyusul kekasihnya saat Yeri bersiap mengejek Renjun. 

Saat Mark tiba di sana. Renjun tengah menangis, menjambak rambutnya, dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Mark memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Memberikan tubuh ringkih itu tempat berlindung seperti yang selalu ia lakukan.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku memang bersalah. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, kau tidak bersalah sayang. Kau tidak pantas mendapatkannya." Usapan lembut menenangkan dari Mark di punggung Renjun membuat air mata lelaki manis itu semakin deras.

Cukup lama mereka ada di sana. Hingga tanpa sadar Renjun tertidur di pelukannya dengan keadaan bediri.

Mark mengangkat tubuh yang semakin ringan dari terakhir yang ia tahu dengan sekali hentakan. Membuat Renjun seakan adalah koala dalam gendongannya.

Yeri masih di sana, dan Mark mendengar gadis itu mengumpati Renjun.

"Kau yang seharusnya malu, hati picikmu lebih lemah di bandingkan Renjun. Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!" Nada suara Mark dingin dan menusuk.

Yeri yang sudah malu karena tertangkap basah oleh Mark tentang prilakunya. Semakin parah karena ia sekarang jadi pusat perhatian pengunjung restoran itu. 

Mark sudah duduk di kursi pengemudi, dengan Renjun yang masih tertidur di pelukkannya.

"Kau tidak mau bangun?" Mark merasakan gelengan lemah di lehernya sebagai jawaban.

Renjun itu sensitif, suara sekecil apapun bisa dengan mudah mengusik tidurnya.

"Kalau begitu kita akan seperti ini sampai besok."

Renjun mengangkat kepalanya di posisi ternyaman Itu, matanya masih bengkak karena menangis dua kali hari ini.

Cemberut dan mencoba bergeser dari kursi kemudi, tapi Mark menahannya.

Pitcher terbaik sekolah itu menciumnya lembut, membelai bibirnya seakan itu hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan di dunia ini pada Renjun.

Mengusap pipi selembut kulit bayi Renjun sebelum mencium seluruh wajah cintanya.

"Kau akan membuat ini berakhir besok, hyung" Mark menggesekkan hidung mereka gemas sambil tersenyum sebelum melepaskan Renjun berpindah duduk di sampingnya.

Mulai menghidupkan mesin, dan mengantarkan Renjun pulang. 

**Fin**

**Ziapa yang kangen acu?**

 **Gak ada**

 **Yaudah -_-**

 **Mian aku gak tau ini apa, jariku jalan sendiri.**

 **Plot twistnya kebanykan deh kayaknya, hehehehe.**

 **Semoga sukak deh, kalo gka nanti ku delet ajah.**

 **Makasih udah mau mampir**


	11. Boyfriend (Dare series)

Di sebuah kelas kosong, pada jam istirahat. Tersisa tiga laki-laki manis duduk mengelilingi salah satu meja.

Mereka sedang bermain Dare or Dare dengan mengorbankan pulpen kesayangan Doyoung.

Kenapa dare or dare, karena tidak ada yang menganggap truth itu seru. Mereka bukan wanita.

Memang bukan.

Pulpen biru langit itu di putar oleh Ten yang menang gunting-batu-kertas.

Dan berhenti, ujung tutupnya mengarah ke Taeyeong sedang sisi lainnya mengarah ke Ten.

Dancer Thailand itu menyeringai licik dan semakin lebar melihat ekspresi ngeri dari sahabatnya itu.

"Jadikan Johnny Seo pacarmu, sampai akhir minggu ini." Suara tawa menggelegar terdengar dalam kelas kosong itu setelahnya.

Doyoung bahkan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan berhubungan dengannya lagi." Taeyeong menatap kedua temannya sangsi.

Oh ayolah, setelah fuck party mereka sebulan lalu ia tidak akan mau bahkan berhadapan dengan pria itu saja tidak akan.

"Hmm, tidak mau yaa." Kali ini Doyoung memasang tampang selicik Ten. "Mungkin kau lebih memilih video stripped dancemu terkirim ke orangtuamu?"

Kali ini tawa melengkin Ten yang membuat Taeyeong semakin dongkol dengan mata membulat horor menatap teman-temannya. Dalam otaknya ingin sekali membinasakan kedua teman sialannya ini.

"Ku kirim ke siapa yah, Kris Appa atau Irene Eo-"

"FINE." Taeyeong memutar matanya kesal.

"YEAH!" Sorakan keduanya benar-benar berisik seperti lumba-lumba.

"Oke kita lanjutkan." Pulpen itu di putar Taeyeong.

Dan_

See next chapter...

? ﾟﾘﾈ?

Tidak ada hal selain gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Di sampingnya ada Doyoung yang menuju tempat yang kurang lebih sama. Mereka sudah meminta Haechan dan Jaemin untuk merekam kekonyolan mereka nanti.

Taeyeong mungkin hanya mengerutu, lain dengan Doyoung yang sejak tadi bersumpah serapah mengutuknya dan Ten yang sedang di lapangan estafet sekarang ini.

"Sialan, aku tidak akan bermain Dare or Dare dengan kalian lagi." Untung lorong sekarang sudah setengah sepi, hanya beberapa orang yang menoleh dengan kata-kata kasar dari mulut manis itu.

Saat mereka sampai, seperti para bedebah basket itu baru saja selesai latihan, karena mereka berkerumun di pinggir lapangan.

Saat matanya menemukan yang ia cari Taeyeong mendekat, mengepalkan tinjunya, lalu melayangkannya pada wajah tampan Johnny.

Yang berhasil di tahan dengan refleksnya.

"Woah woah woah, calm down babe. Kau hampir menghancurkan asetku." Tangan Taeyeong masih ada dalam mode kepal yang ia tahan di depan wajahnya.

"Jadilah pacarku." Ekspresi keras dan dingin itu tidak berubah sama sekali saat Taeyeong mengatakannya.

"Wait, What?" Wajah bingung itu sudah pasti pura-pura karena Taeyeong melihat seringai tipis setelahnya.

"Be my Boyfriend. Atau aku harus pakai bahasa Thailand dulu baru kau bisa menger-" Ucapan Taeyeong menggantung karena Johnny membungkamnya dengan bibir panas keinginan semua orang itu.

KYAAAAAAA

Mata Taeyeong masih terbuka, ia sempat melihat Haechan dan Jaemin melongo dari kursi menoton dengan ponsel mengarah padanya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Johnny yang menutup matanya, menikmati caranya sendiri melumat bibir manis menggoda yang tidak ia rasakan setelah sebulan lalu.

Meremas pinggang ramping itu, menjilat bibir ranum Taeyeong sebelum mendorong lidahnya meminta masuk.

Taeyeong mencoba mendorong tubuh raksasa itu menjauh darinya. Tapi tangannya berakhir mengalungi leher jenjang Johnny saat pria sialan itu mengusap lehernya terlalu seduktif.

 _Shit! Ini tidak akan berakhir._

Tapi sepertinya Johnny masih cukup tahu tempat, ia melepaskan ciumannya dari Taeyeong yang mengerjap linglung dalam pelukkannya setelah itu.

Mereka mendengar gemuruh teriakan lain namun bukan pada mereka kali ini. Johnny tidak peduli.

Ia mengangkat Taeyeong ke dalam gendongannya dalam sekali hentakan.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak."

"Kau mau ku tendang adikmu sampai impoten?"

"Tidak sebelum ia masuk lagi ke lubang hangatmu itu."

 _Oh shit!_

Johnny mengumpat dalam hati.

Di tambah wajah Taeyeong yang memerah dengan jarak sedekat ini tidak membantu sama sekali.

Johnny membawa kekasih barunya masuk ke mobilnya. Tidak di kursi pengemudi, tapi kursi penumpang.

"Yak, apa yang mau kau lakukan."

"Sesuatu yang sama dengan isi kepalamu."

Johnny merangkak di atas tubuh ramping Taeyeong. Melumat tidak sabaran bibir yang sudah sedikit membengkak karena ulahnya tadi.

Sirine bahaya berdering di kepala Taeyeong. Tidak, ia tidak akan sudi berakhir di perkosa oleh raksasa tampan ini hanya karena Dare sialan kedua temannya.

Tidak sekarang maksudnya.

Taeyeong mendorong Johnny kuat, cukup kuat hingga pria itu membentur atap mobil dengan keras.

"Fuck, _Babe."_

"Tidak. Antarkan aku pulang atau adikmu mati fungsi." Johnny melirik ke bawah, ia melihat dengkul Taeyeong siap menghantuk miliknya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Akan ku antar kau pulang, _Princess."_ Johnny lagi-lagi mencuri satu ciuman sebelum keluar dari mobil.

Berpindah ke kursi kemudi.

? ﾟﾘﾈ?

Setelah hari itu, Johnny tidak pernah absen mengganggunya di manapun. Kantin, perpustakaan, jalan pulang, bahkan di rumahnya.

Pria raksasa itu seperti tidak membiarkan Taeyeong tenang barang sehari pun.

Dan yang terparah adalah

"Mhhhh... " Taeyeong sudah sejak tadi mencoba mendorong Johnny agar melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka sedang duduk di sofa markas Johnny dan genknya.

Taeyeong sudah lelah sungguh, besok adalah hari terakhir Dare sialan ini berlaku dan ia akan memutuskan Johnny entah apapun caranya.

Taeyeong sudah melakukan segala cara untuk melepaskan diri dari Johnny kurang lebih dari 4 jam yang lalu, bibirnya sudah bengkak lelehan liur entah milik siapa mengalir di dagunya bahkan ada yang menetes di bajunya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Taeyeong ingin sekali berterima kasih pada Jaehyun yang menjambak rambut pria raksasa mesum itu alhasih ciuman mereka terlepas.

"Berhenti melakukan itu atau pacarmu akan mati kehabisan nafas bodoh." Taeyeong melihat Doyoung yang menampakan ekspresi kesal namun matanya menatap nanar Taeyeong yang hampir tidak berbentuk.

Taeyeong mungkin seorang Fucker tapi dia tidak akan sama sekali melakukannya saat siang hari bolong seperti ini. Ia meloloskan dirinya keluar dari tempat pengap itu, merapihkan pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya, ia ingin pulang.

? ﾟﾑﾾ?

Sudah seminggu artinya penderitaannya selama hari-hari kemarin akan selesai hari ini. 

**Next/Delet**

Aku ndak tau aku ngetik apa, nanti ku unpub klo emang gk ada yang suka

Pai pai


	12. That Kiss (Dare Series)

Dasar dua Uke kurang kerjaan sialan. Doyoung menghentakkan kakinya kesal dalam perjalanannya menuju lapangan basket.

Doyoung sangat ingin mengebiri kedua sahabatnya itu. Sekalipun tidak ada satupun dare yang mereka berikan menguntungkan satu pihak.

...

"YASHH, DOYOUNG." Kedua sahabat sialannya itu bersorak saat tutup pulpen kesayangannya mengarah padanya.

"Giliranku." Taeyeong menyeringai bak iblis pemakan kebahagiaan manusia. Sedangkan Ten menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan menatap penuh minat yang aneh pada Doyoung.

"Lakukan Freach kiss dengan mantanmu"

"Mwo?! YAKK! Kau gila ya?" Taeyeong hanya mengangkat satu alisnya seperti mengiyakan ucapan Doyoung.

"Hari ini juga, setelah latihan usai di lapangan basket." Tambahan dari Ten tidak membuatnya lega sama sekali.

Doyoung lebih memilih mendapatkan dare untuk membunuh keduanya saat ini.

Seriously!?

N

Orang yang tidak akan mau Doyoung temui setelah mereka putus. Yah sekalipun alasan mereka putus hanya karena Jaehyun lebih mementingkan teman-temannya dan selalu menganggap Doyoung bonek sex dibandingkan menjadi pacarnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Terserah, videomu yang di jarah empat orang sekaligus malam itu akan terkirim pada ibumu dalam hitungan detik." Doyoung mengigit pipi dalamnya.

Dua ular di depannya ini mengerikan. Apalagi Ten yang menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya di depan wajahnya.

"Haish, FINE!"

...

Doyoung menggerutu sepanjang lorong, sedikit merasa aneh karena Taeyong terilihat tenang-tenang saja padahal darenya tidak menenangkan sama sekali.

sampai di lapangan basket ia melihat Haechan dan Jaemin yang duduk di daerah tengah kursi penonton, kedua bocah kelas sebelas itu mereka suruh untuk merekam bukti. Entahlah untuk apa bukti itu. mungkin untuk jadi bahan dare gila selanjutnya.

Doyoung menepuk bahu lebar yang sedikit basah itu. Jaehyun menoleh dengan poni basah yang menimbulkan pekikan mengerikan dari ujung lapangan, Doyoung merasakan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

Selama beberapa detik ia mendengar pekikan nyaring lainnya. Jaehyun masih menatapnya tanpa bicara tapi sorotnya menuntut Doyoung untuk menjelaskan sesuatu.

Ia menarik nafas dalam sebentar, mendekatkan wajahnya sampai akhirnya bibirnya dan Jaehyun bertemu sempurna.

Rasa asin tercecap di lidahnya saat Doyoung merasakan bibir itu untuk pertama kalinya setelah dua bulan berlalu.

Hal yang mengejutkan sebenarnya, mengingat seberapa gilanya seorang Jung Jaehyun setelah cintanya hancur oleh kelinci yang menciumnya ini ketika Doyoung memutuskannya dengan alasan yang menurutnya sangat remeh, dan kesempatan ini tidak ia sia-siakan sama sekali.

Jaehyun meraih pinggang ramping yang semakin kurus itu mendekapnya erat dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Doyoung hampir mendorong tubuh besar bak banteng itu sampai ia teringat kata _"Freach Kiss"_ melayang-layang di kepalanya.

 _Ku buat kalian puas dengan sekali telan para jalang sialan._

Doyoung memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Jaehyun, menyesap semua saliva mereka berdua, mengigit bibir bawah tebal itu seakan semua balas dendamnya ada di sana. Sampai Jaehyun yang melonggarkan sendiri pangutan mereka, lama kelamaan bibirnya bisa bengkak di depan umum.

dan itu tidak keren sama sekali.

"Woah woah, _calm down_ , _Babe. We're in public place okay. Let's finish it but not here."_

Jaehyun menoleh ke sekeliling beberapa teman setimnya melongo, ada beberapa gadis yang pinsan di uung lapangan sana.

Doyoung menatap tajam pria yang menggenggam tangannya erat. Oh ayolah ia tidak mau apa apa lagi darenya sudah selesai. Ia mau perdi tapi melihat seringai tipis di bibir seorang Jung Jaehyun bukanlah hal baik sama sekali untuknya.

Doyoung di seres sampai ke parkiran sekolah mereka. Jaehyun menarik Doyoung sampai menyandari pintu mobil dan mengukung kelinci itu seperti ingin memangsanya.

"Beri tahu aku. Kenapa?" Nafas beraroa jeruk itu melayang-layangmasuk ke rongga hidungnya. Kebiasaan Jaehyun mengunya permen jeruk tidak berubah ternyata.

Doyoung menggeleng, ia tidak boleh bilang jika ia melakukannya karena Dare. Jaehyun dan gengnya akan merebus dirinya dan kedua jalang itu jika ia tahu yang sebenarnya.

"Kau mau kembali padaku, hm?"

 _Kembali denganmu dan menjadi budak sex mu, Jung Jaehyun?_

 _TIDAK AKAN, ewh_

Tapi Doyoung hanya menggeleng, sejujurnya ia takut pada jaehyun entah kenapa. Aura dominannya akan sangat menguar seperti serigala lapar, apalagi saat mereka hanya berdua.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada." Doyoung mencoba melepaskan diri dari sana tapi Jaehyun mencengkram kedu bahunya erat.

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan meminta padamu, Kembalilah padaku Doyoung-ah." Raut yang tadinya keras itu berubah sendu.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun, Kau boleh melakuka apapun padaku Doyoung-ah. Asalkan kau kembali padaku... Kau satu-satunya yang bisa membuatku menjadi diriku."

Seorang Jung Jaehyun, meangis. Dan air mata adalah hal yang tidak pernah bisa Doyoung tolak entah itu air mata palsu atau pun tidak.

seperti terhipnotis, seekor kelinci putih yang setengah lugu mengangguk dan mengiyakan untuk menjadi manga bagi salah sati predator terganas sekali lagi

 **Semoga sukak**

 **dah itu aja**


	13. Fanta & Oreo

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7816e67b8adff341dc1e67cd5617c727"Renjun duduk dengan menggerutu karena meja yang biasanya ia tempati sudah di isi orang lain dan oreo semangkanya terjual habis tidak seperti biasa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7816e67b8adff341dc1e67cd5617c727"Renjun tidak bernafsu sama sekali menatap nampan makanannya, ia menopang dagu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Moodnya hancur dan semakin di hancurka oleh seseorang yang duduk di atas meja di hadapannya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e215ec301ce10870c4b8daddf22fac13"Awalnya Renjun sangat ingin mengabaikan orang itu sampai ia meliat bungkus berwarna kuning dan biskuit kesayangannya masuk kedalam mulut bocah itu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bf05d3ab099872cf848dbd1134b2f3c9"'em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh, jadi ini yang membuat makanan favoritku ludes tak bersisa tidak seperti biasanya/em.' Sindiran itu hanya bisa ia ungkapkan dalam hati Renjun menatap Jaemin yang memamerkan gigi-gigi rapinya lalu melahap oreo hijau merah itu seperti dalam cf./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="484477d8592e121b8cb2a6bacd8f2c1c"Renjun berdiri dengan tampang jengkel, dan melangkah menjauh dari Na Jaemin sialan ini./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="78ec96fa89cb531875d40b904393c247""Yak yak," Jaemin mengulurkan tangannya meraih Renjun sebelum lebih jauh lagi. mungkin tenaganya terlalu keras atau efek Renjun yang belum makan apapun bocah itu mendarat di pelukan Jaemin di antara dua kakinya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5151106e62fde8145546af5562db8498"Renjun melotot dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, tapi Jaemin menahannya dengan memeluk piggangnya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0dc0489e269b69087ad0b684686f1637"Renjun mengatupkan bibirnya dan menahan nafas, dengan radius cium seperti ini dan bau semangka bercampur fanta dari bibir merah Jaemin siapa yang tidak gila./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1219e6bc8f14b2fe7864da7f4af4e080"Tapi fakta bahwa mereka berada di kantin sekolah yang penuh dan menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini membuat Renjun mendorong Jaemin keras lalu pergi dari tempat itu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ba86a838b9d15b1ae76f77f2b83c0823"Renjun awalnya berniat untuk kembali ke kelas. tapi berakhir melewatinya dan berjalan lurus menuju tangga ke atap sekolah. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="da3c0634c9f88f7d7ecd9cc1e8073eea"Renjun menghela nafasnya berat, entah kenapa sekolah menjadi semakin melelahkan akhir-akhir ini. Di tambah sikap Jaemin yang semakin hari membuatnya bingung./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c5df4091f96703553a33ff2ca5cca6bc"Jaemin dan teman-temannya dulu adalah orang yang sering membullynya setiap ada kesempatan apapun. seperti menguncinya di kamar mandi, sengaja menabraknya, menumpahkan supnya, merobek buku prnya, memenuhi isi lokernya dengan sampah rokok sampai-sampai ia di hukum karena kesalahan yang tidak pernah ia buat itu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="617b089edce27ff583db47b9f6e8138b"Tapi sekarang. hanya Jaemin yang melakukan hal-hal itu terhadapnya dan semakin parah dari hari ke hari, juga semakin konyol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ddbd3033d626add4fea507f7d5c6b41d"Seperti yang di lakukan Jaemin hari ini, membeli oreo semangkannya yang seharusnya tak pernah tersentuh siapapun selama ini di kantin, ludes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="595cb8b127100e106d325026c85c8c03"Jaemin memang hanya membeli satu, tapi para peggemar Jaemin yang memborong sisanya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="25713a7ff0b9fef057216ff123be3786""Ini." Renjun mendongak melihat uluran tangan dan dua buah roti juga susu pisang. itu Jaemin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ecbc8ad7cc9bc19a053b1bd189864e72"Renjun mengalihkan pandangannya saat Jaemin duduk di sampingnya dan menaruh roti dan susu pisang itu di pangkuannya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aeb293a7d53bc1736d983ea592678aa8""Kau belum makan apapun sejak pagi." Suara lembut Jaemin menimbulkan getaran aneh bagi Renjun./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0deff369dfb38f36780d0153f96da5ce""Kenapa kau peduli?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d89f14b0e7c5592006dda8192a4fc6b5""Karena aku ingin kau jadi pacarku." Renjun tersenyum remeh mendengarnya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="75b5318d3488ed90082e1b5d69a2f9d2""Jangan bercan-" Jaemin menghentikan ucapan renjun dengan mecium bibir bocah mungil itu. Menyesap dan menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut. Renjun sangan ingin mendorong Jaemin saat itu. Tapi tangannya yang berada di dada Jaemin mendadak lemas tak berdaya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="87ab8524b4d72f6651084c2a2b93b5e9"Manis, /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1bb0602b5ca4bb4f9e5abee4404d65a6"Sangat manis/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7ff208791b937598a513693da4254022"Itu yang ada di kepala Jaemin saat ini, entah karena memang bibir Renjun atau dari oreo yang ia makan tadi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4b4478aaf6c9cc849f9dacc60d29e74f""Tau harus menerimaku, karena aku tidak butuh penolakan."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fd8c517547a22efc4aa1995903b5eaee""Ta-tapi kenapa?" Renjun masih mengerjap-ngerjap linglung setelah ciuman pertamanya di rebut oleh Jaemin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d939ba6bf62a50b12d2f31f3c8c23541"Jaemin tidak menjawab apapun, ia malah merengkuh Renjun ke dalam style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9c6653e1e46054746f465ecda05b9cdb".../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="04aeb1b23a13cfed06510b7419412aa5"Renjun berguling ke kanan di atas kasurnya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2e9a0a4019c417a2736d926ec5f47ab3"berguling lagi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="67d0cd0f51f837580308d3d542e98849"berguling lagi./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1dd328d70cee7979b823a458deede6a2"lalu duduk dan mengacak rambutnya, apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini lebih memusingkan dari ujian fisika./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2fa256db3ac31cbbdacf0a7c8be3ed9"Na Jaemin menyukainya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="27491a23b313d53274db7763cb16b721"Na Jaemin ingin jadi pacarnya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="90824b3a67c33a7ff3869baa2cc7e257"Na Jaemin Na Jaemin Na Jaemin Na Jaemin Na Jaemin Na Jaemin Na Jaemin Na Jaemin /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0ae1916198f0ebe08c2ca2700e5b38bf""Arrrrggggghh."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="810cdf9fb308b236409e5fcdec35d298""GE GE BERISIK, AKU SEDANG BELAJAR." Suara lengking Chenle dari kamar sebelah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ae3810f53d3950b31e04d906506a5472"Renjun mengkerutkan bibirnya cemberut, ia semakin tidak ingin sekolah jika begini style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0014786fce8529a7c9e7f0702fcd0f8a"... /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e23d87d5c94c2cdc7791c13c5964aa63"Renjun menyusuri lorong menuju kantin dengan kepala menunduk, sejak tadi ia seakan jadi pusat perhatian seluruh sekolah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a106525d91b753b6f76e71fbdd12ffb7"Gadis-gadis berbisik saat ia lewat, itu mengganggu./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0092a04e5f9936f60b4338560e12a8b5"Renjun masih bertanya-tanya kenapa, sampai ia berhenti di mading dekat ruang musik. Dan mendapati sasuatu yang membuatnya ingin menghilang dari dunia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1b5d5c735cb7617d6e0a58880996a358"Ia menggigit bibirnya marah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aa0885eb2ac5a03c79d7264119641e02""SELAMAT JAEMIN KAU MENDAPATKAN MOBILKU SETELAH INI. DAREMU BERJALAN HEBAT."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b0ac8f9ab9fff37abffb63d0aefaa468"HEBAT?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e4bb3a77034f410134281156ae3072e9"D A R E!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93ea3be7a48dde6bd14d604a46dbf975"Renjun mengambil foto ia dengan Jaemin berciuman di atap sekolah kemarin. Berjalan cepat dengan tatapan membunuh menuju kantin sekolah./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="081198954beb36935cfb9d446cd766a8""Halo, Injunie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="02014d0a5797b7b4f92cb0da206e6c56""Ouwwww." Suara terakhir itu dari teman-teman Jaemin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="93434e3842413f0bf860970366f710e8"Renjun menyeringai remeh, meraih segelas besar Fanta dari tangan Jaemin, menyiramkan isinya tepat di depan wajah bocah itu, lalu memasukkan remasan kertas yang ia ambil dari mading pada genggaman Jaemin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8d5b83752e8310c0826c4305e7568241""Selamat Na Jaemin, kau berhasil mendapatkan apa yang kau mau." Setelah mengatakan itu Renjun pergi secepat mungkin dari sana, menabrak semua orang yang menghalangi jalannya tanpa peduli. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b1a326c06d88bf042f73d70f50197905"END/p 


	14. Bestfriend

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang Lucas itu bajingan?" Hendery meninggikan suaranya, karena sahabat keras kepalanya ini malah jadi bodoh beberapa minggu belakangan.

"Jangan berani-berani kau menghina kekasihku."

"Tapi aku bicara fakta."

"Fakta dari mana maksudmu?"

"Lucasmu itu menjemput seorang gadis dari sekolah lain kemarin."

"Lucas bilang dia hanya seorang teman."

"Really?" Alis kiri Hendery terangkat. "Seorang teman harus di hadiahi ciuman di bibir saat bertemu?" Nada suaranya seperti menantang Dejun

"Jangan menuduhnya tanpa bukti." Dejun lelah, kenapa setiap kali ia bertemu sahabatnya sejak kecil akhir-akhir ini hanya berujung pertengkaran.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku ini sahabatmu."

"Dan dia pacarku."

Hendery membuang pandangannya "Woah?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya melihat sahabatnya yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil dan orang selalu berebut peringkat satu dengannya ini bisa sangat bodoh hanya karena cinta.

"Baiklah, Hendery tidak akan mencampuri urusan Xiaojun lagi." Lalu pergi dengan wajah dingin yang biasa pria itu perlihatkan pada orang asing.

Dejun bukannya tidak tahu, jika Hendery sudah mengganti kata aku-kau menjadi namanya berarti sahabatnya itu sangat serius 

Juga sangat kecewa. 

...

Dejun merasa hampir gila. Hendery benar-benar menghilang dari hidupnya setelah hari itu, pria itu bahkan tidak terlihat di manapun kecuali di kelas.

mereka satu kelas, juga seharusnya teman sebangku.

Tapi setelah kejadian itu Hendery menukar tempat duduknya dengan Renjun. Bocah itu terlihat biasa saja, tapi aura di sekitarnya lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Hubungannya dengan Lucas tidak bisa di bilang baik juga akhir-akhir ini. Pria jangkung itu banyak membatalkan kencan mereka dengan banyak alasan.

Dejun ingin sekali mengajak Hendery saat itu tapi ia urungkan mengingat sahabatnya masih marah padanya.

"Kau tidak terlihat bersama Dejun akhir-akhir ini, kenapa?" Dejun sempat mendengan pertanyaa Mark saat ia berjalan keluar kelas menuju kantin.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya sedang ingin menyediri." Hendery mengatakan itu sembari memandang bahu ringkih yang selalu ingin ia jaga sepanjang hidupnya.

tapi Dejun tidak tahu itu.

mereka hanya sahabat kecil, yang sudah sangat tahu satu sama lain melebihi apapun. 

...

Akhirnya setelah sekian minggu kencannya selalu gagal karena Lucas sibuk dengan berbagai urusanya, mereka mendapatkan waktu berdua.

Senyum Dejun tidak berhenti merekah sejak ia di jemput satu jam lalu hingga mereka berhenti di sebuah kedai es krim.

"Kau yang pesan yah, aku akan mencari tempat duduk." Dejun mengangguk, Lucas memberikan kartunya lalu pergi mencari tempat duduk.

"Satu vanila Crispy dan satu Chocolate mint ukuran sedang 'yah." Selama menungu Es krimnya selesai di buat pikiran Dejung melanglang buana ke tempat antah berantah, mengingat Hendery dan sikapnya.

Dejun sadar jika ia salah, ia tidak seharusnya membentak sahabatnya sekeras itu. Mungkin Hendery hanya khawati dan entahlah, Dejun tidak tahu artian lain selain itu.

pesanannya selesai, dengan senyum yang tidak luntur sama sekali ia membawa dua cup sedan itu ke tempat Lucas duduk.

Namun senyumnya menghilang, saat netra cantiknya melihat orang lain duduk dengan bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya.

Dejun tahu siapa gadis itu.

Kim Yerim.

Dejun melanjutkan langkahnya mendekat.

TAKK!

Ia meletakkan kedua cup itu dengan penuh penekanan, tersenyum ramah namun mengejek dua orang di depannya.

"Selamat menikmati pesananya tuan nona." Dejun menatap keduanya yang terkejut, terutama Lucas yang terlihat seperti tertangkap basah.

Dejun pergi, tanpa berkata apapun ia pergi meninggalkan bajingan itu.

Hendery benar, seharusnya ia percaya apa yang di bilang sahabatanya itu, seharunya ia tidak menelan mentah-mentah bualan Lucas yang merayunya saat menjelaskan siapa gadis yang ia jemput itu.

Dejun berlari entah kemana, sampai ia sadar langkahnya terhenti di sebauh taman yang tak asing. Taman yan selalu ia dan Hendery datang setiap akhir pekan.

dan sekarang akhir pekan.

Dejun menatap sekeliling mencari tempat Hendery berada, ia yakin Pria tinggi bersuara dingin namun sangat lembut ketika bersamanya itu ada di sini. Ia menoleh sedikit ke tempat ia masuk dan melihat Lucas mengejar lewat ekor matanya.

Dejun berlari, dengan air mata menumpuk di pelupuknya hingga rasanya ingin meldak. Hanya satu tempat, di deretan pohon kesemek ketiga, di satu-satunya pohon yang bertuliskan namanya dan Juga Hendery saat mereka masih junior High school.

Ketemu.

Pria itu sedang menengadahkan kepalanya matanya terpejam. Beruntung Hendery berdiri menghadapnya saat ini. Maka ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat. Dejun menelusupkan kedua tangannya di antara pinggang Hendery dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada pria itu.

"Kau? Ada apa?"

"Diam, tetap seperti ini dulu. Ku mohon." Dejun mulai menangis, bahu kecilnya bergetar walau suaranya tidak terdengan. Hendery melepaskan kedua tangannya dari saku mantel, memeluk sahabatnya itu dan mengusap kepala Dejun dengan tangan kirinya.

Lucas datang.

"Jadi benar, kalian bukan hanya sebatas sahabat." Seringai meremehkan terpati di wajah Lucas melihat Hendery memeluk Kekasihnya.

"Kau seharusnya malu, Kedua tanganku ini masih sangat baik untuk tidak menghancurkan hidupmu... Juga keluargamu." Sorot tajam itu mengarah pada Lucas yan tidak terlihat takut sama sekali.

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Aku Huang Guanheng." Lucas Mundur selangkah saat mendengar nama itu. Kalau Hendery adalah Huang Guanheng maka pria itu adalah tuan muda penerus tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Tanpa berkata apapun Lucas pergi dari sana.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bilang begitu." Dejun berkata dengan suar parau dalam pelukan Hendery.

"Jika tidak begitu ia tidak akan pergi." Hendery menangkup wajah sahabatnya sampai Dejun mendongak lalu menciumi seluruh wajah dengan mata sembab itu.

"Hentikah Hendery." Dejun memejamkan matanya dan menggeleng menghindari ciuman itu.

"Tidak akan." Hendery melanjutkannya. mencium kedua mata indah yang selalu jadi favoritnya itu, kedua tulang pipi Dejun, Hidungnya, Dagu lancipnya, Dan berakhir di bibir tipis yang selalu membuatnya penasaran bagaimana rasanya.

Tenyata manis.

Dejun terkejut, sudah pasti. Ia mengerarkan genggamannya di kedua pergelangan Hendery saat sahabatnya menciumnya dalam, seperti menyesap semua bagian bibirnya sebelum berhenti dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Apa ciuman itu tidak menjelaskan apapun?" Suara lembut itu kembali, Dejun mau tidak mau merasa lega.

"Itu tidak menjelaskan apapun, kecuali perasaanmu."

"Yang kau juga sudah tau sejak dulu." Senyum Hendery merekah saat Xiaojunya terkekeh, mereka kembali berpelukan, di bawah pohon kesemek musim gugur dengan ukiran nama mereka yang masih jelas di sana. 

**End**

 ** _gak tau ngetik apa ini idenya muncul pas lagi cuci piring masa sambil dengerin lagu tulus yang sewindu. banyak typonya juga kayaknya. yang request belum bisa ku bikin mian banget, karna pada lumayan berat pairnya tapi nanti aku usahakan, janji okey._**

 _ **Salam Manis dari aku**_


	15. Taruhan

Chapter ini lajutan dari Bestfriend 

Enjoy 

Daejun tengah mengaduk sup makan siangnya saat tiba-tiba saja bahunya terasa berat.

"Hei." Itu Hendery, pria itu menopangkan dagunya di bahu sempit Daejun.

"Ada apa." Daejun membalasnya datar, yang jujur ia masih sangat malu bila bertemu Hendery sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu. Saat ia berlari dan menangis di pelukan bocah itu seperti sebuah film drama, saat Hendery menciumnya yang kalau boleh jujur kupu-kupu selalu beterbangan di perutnya sampai ia mual setiap kali mengingat hal itu.

"Tidak semangat sekali, apa kau sakit?" Hendery beralih menempatkan bokongnya di kursi sebelah Daejun a.k.a **kekasihnya** menatap Khawatir si mungil bermata tajam itu.

Yap, mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih sejak kejadian di bawah pohon kesemek minggu lalu itu.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Lalu pipi tirusnya merona. Hendery mengerutkan dahinya dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau masih memikirknnya?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu? Kau mau lagi?" Hendery sudah meraih kepala Daejun agar menoleh padanya, tapi usahanya gagal merasakan bibir tipis itu karna Daejun mendorong dadanya menjauh.

"Kau gila." Daejun melotot karena perlakuan nekat Hendery. "Ini Disekolah." Ia rendahkan suaranya menyadari beberapa orang menoleh pada mereka.

"Jadi kalau bukan di sekolah aku boleh melakukannya?" Hendery menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, menggoda Daejun sampa wajahnya pria manis itu merah padam adalah salah satu kegiatan favoritnya.

"Tidak." Hendery memajukan bibirnya memasang ekspresi sedih mendengan penolakan dari pria mugilnya - _walau tinggi mereka berbedah tidak lebih dari lima centi, mungkin kurang._

"Kau mau apa?"

"Aku mau kita taruhan."

"Taruhan apalagi? Kau kan selau kalah setiap taruhan denganku." Kekasihnya ini memang terlalu kalem dan terkesan tak acuh hanya pada seorang Hendery, entah kenapa.

"Dengarkan dulu, kali ini aku yakin akan menang." Hendery mengangkat dagunya tanpa sadar, memperlihatkan gestur percaya diri yang berlebihan.

"Apa?" Daejun memutar posisinya agar bertatapan dengan bocah berdagu lancip itu. Merasa tertarik dengan apa yang ingin Hendery bicarakan.

"Siapapun yang mendapat peringkat satu semester ini, harus di ikuti tujuh kemauannya."

Mata kucing Daejun membola.

"Hah? Peringkat satu? dan juga, Tujuh kemauan? Kau sudah merencanakannya kan?" Daejun gelagapan. Jika taruhan mereka adalah soal peringkat ia pasti kalah, peringkatnya tidak pernah berubah dari tiga atau empat. Sedangkan Hendery selalu jadi yang pertama sejak tahun ajaran baru musim panas lalu.

Pria Macau itu mengangguk antusias, meng-iyakan semua pertanyaan Daejun dengan satu isyarat - _Hendery memang sudah merencanakannya dan ia yakin kali ini ia akan menang, hehe._

Daejun ingin menolak, tapi saat ia berpikir nilainya turun sedikit banyak di pengaruhi Lucas juga kan. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak menjadi kekasih Lucas lagi. Yang mengajaknya taruhan juga kekasih barunya.

Hendery tidak mungkin se-jahat dan se jahil saat mereka masih bersahabat kan? - _Daejun berharap begitu._

Daejun memikirkan tentang taruhan Hendery cukup lama, sampai bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi.

Mendengar itu Hendery berdiri terlalu ceria untuk yang pertanyaanya belum di jawab. Hendery meraih kepala kekasihnya mencium pelipis kiri pria manis itu. "Pikirkanlah, ku tunggu jawabanmu saat pulang sekolah." Lalu pergi berlalu dari sanna.

Menyisakan Daejun yang membatu dengan makan siang yang masih setengah penuh. 

...

Selama sisa harinya Daejun merenung memikirkan tentang taruhan Hendery itu. Bocah yang _overthingking_ sepetinya memang susah untuk membiarkan satu perkara berlalu begitu saja.

Ia terus menatap Hendery yang duduk di kursi depan bersama Mark. Hendery mempertahankan kursinya meskipun mereka telah berbaikan dengan alasan.

"Aku takut kelepasan jika berada di dekatmu." Dengan tawa kikuk awal minggu kemarin itu.

Dan pada akhirnya Daejun berpikir untuk menyetujui taruhan gila Hendery. Karena Daejun berpikir jika masalah nilainya yang turun karena Lucas berarti peringkat satu bukan masalahnya kali ini.

Lagipula, Hendery ada di sisinya sekarang, Daejun bisa menggunakan jurus andalannya untuk membuat pria itu kalah taruhan.

Daejun tertawa sendiri dengan isi pikirannya.

...

"Bagaimana?" Hendery menyerahkan salah satu Helmnya pada Daejun.

"Baiklah."

"Hmm?"

"Ayo kita taruhan, tapi jangan tujuh. aku tidak bisa memikirkan apapun saat ini."

"Lima."

Daejun menggeleng.

"Oke, hmmm bagaimana kalau tiga?"

Daejun mengangguk menyetujui usulan itu.

Lalu, mereka pulang dengan pikiran tentang rencana masing -masing.

...

Daejun benar-benar belajar untuk menang sepertinya. Ia menolak semua ajakan _hangout_ dengan siapapun. Memfokuskan diri untuk belajar materi-materi yang belum ia kuasai. Bahkan selama hampir dua minggu Hendery merelakan kencan mereka beralih tempat ke rumah Daejun dan berakhir menatap wajah serius dengan tumpukan buku, soal, dan kerutan-kerutan bingung pria manisnya.

Tapi sepertinya Hendery tidak keberatan.

sama sekali tidak.

Sampai dua minggu mereka lalui tanpa bertemu dan kencan atau apapun. Keduanya sibuk belajar dan juga berambisi memperoleh tiga permintaan yang akan di kabulkan.

Mereka tidak bertemu karena ruang ujian mereka terpisah, bukan hanya kelas tapi juga lantai. Hendery di lantai dua tempat anak-anak kelas dua lainnya sedangka Daejun di lantai tiga.

Hingga di hari terakhir ujian Hendery tidak tahan lagi, ia mengajak - _Atau lebih tepatnya menculik Daejun ke apartemennya._ Ia merindukan Xiao kecilnya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini, aku lelah." Tapi Hendery tidak mengatakan apapun, sebagai gantinya pria itu memeluk kekasihnya yang sudah sangat ia rindukan sejak dua minggu lalu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Hendery memeluk si mungil erat, menghirup aroma kayu-kayuan bercampur jeruk dari kesayangannya.

Daejun tersenyum karena perlakuan Hendery yang terkesan seperti bayi. Ia membalas pelukan sahabat juga pacarnya itu, mengusap punggung tegap yang selalu jadi sandarannya setiap kali ia tertidur saat mereka berkendara.

"Aku juga merindukanmu." Mereka berputar dari pintu masuk sambil masih saling berpelukan. Hingga Hendery menjatukan bokongnya di sofa dengan Daejun yang duduk di atas pahanya.

Tawa mereka berhenti, Hendery mendongak menatap wajah manis yang selalu mengingatkannya pada bayi naga itu. Sedangkan si mungil menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya merapihkan poni yang menutupi mata orang yang ia duduki.

"Kau harus potong rambut." Komentarnya begitu selesai.

"Akan ku lakukan nanti setelah pengumuman aku yang menang taruhannya." Hendery tersenyum lebar sampai gusinya terlihat.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Huang Guanheng."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Hendery mendorong punggung Daejun hingga jarak mereka sangat dekat, ia tidak tahan lagi matanya sudah sangat terfokus pada bibir tipis berwarna cherry itu sejak dirinya menarik Daejun di sekolah.

"Tidak." Daejun meutup bibir Hendery ketika ia sadar.

"Ayolah kumohon." Hendery merengek saat usahanya di gagalkan.

"Permohonanmu akan di kabulkan jika kau menang tuan Huang."

"Please." Sebuah desiran aneh menjalar di seluruh tubuh Daejun saat mendengar suara berat yang tidak pernah ia denga dari mulut Hendery. Daejun membatu, dan tidak menyadari Hendery yang menyeringai dan meneruskan keinginan awalnya.

Mencium bibir selembut kelopak mawar favoritnya, menyesapnya, membiarkan instingnya bekerja setelah sekian lama tertidur karena ujian.

...

Hari pengumuman nilai mereka tiba, jujur saja Daejun gugup akan hal ini, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan setiap pembagian nilai setelah sekian lama.

Daejun bejinjit di antar kerumuna anak lainnya yang ingin melihat nilai mereka, entahlah mungkin karena sering di ejek mungil oleh Hendery ia benar-benar merasa kecil sekarang.

Deretan nilai untuk tingkat dua ada di tengah, mata runcingnya langsung mengarah ke atas, Daejun menyipitkan matanya melihat nama siapa di sana.

Dan

"Sialan." Beruntung umpatan itu tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

Daejun berbalik sambil menggerutu, ia di peringkat dua

Dan peringkat satunya

Adalah orang yang tengah tersenyum lebar penuh arti menatap kearahnya dari sisi koridor. 

End/Tbc 

**Hulla hai haiiii**

 **Aku balik neeh, bawa HenXiao lagi.**  
 **Siapa penumpang kapal baru inieh angkat tangan ✋**

 **Gimana?**

 **Kira-kira enak ku bikin sequel atau aku biarin jadi oneshoot gini aja?**

 **Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak,**

 **Love you all ?**


	16. Hybird

? ﾟﾔﾞ? ﾟﾔﾞ? 

Jeno baru saja kembali dari minimarket setelah membeli beberapa kaleng soda dan camilan, ia tinggal sendiri di apartemennya.

Alasannya cukup klasik saat memohon pada orang tuanya waktu itu.

 _"Aku butuh kebebasan_."

Tanpa ia sadari ada seekor kelinci putih kecil mengekorinya sejak keluar dari minimarket. Sampai kakinya merasa geli saat ingin menekan pasword apartemennya.

"Hei, sedang apa kau di sini? Aku tidak bisa merawatmu disini."

Tapi kelinci itu tetap beringsut di bawah kakinya. Makhluk kecil berbulu itu ikut masuk ke dalam apartemennya, seperti tidak mendengar apa yang Jeno katakan barusan.

Kelinci kecil itu berhenti di atas keset dan menatapnya, tubuh mungil itu bergetar juga beberapa kali telinga panjangnya mengerut dan menegang beberapa kali saat menatap Jeno.

Jeno berjongkok, mengarahkan tangan besarnya untuk membelai makhluk itu.

Kelinci itu memejamkan matanya yang sebiru lautan saat Jeno mengusap kepala dan pipinya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar.

 _Panas_

Tubuh kelinci itu panas di rasakan tangannya.

Akhirnya Jeno mengangkat kelinci itu menaruhnya di sofa, lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"Hyung, bagaimana caranya mengurus kelinci yang demam?"

" _Hah, sejak kapan kau punya kelinci?"_

"Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Cepat jawab saja kau tahu tidak?" Jeno melirik kelinci itu yang terus bergetar dan menggeliat di sofanya.

 _"Mana ku tahu, cari saja di internet."_ Setelahnya sambungan terputus. Dan Jeno benar-benar mencari di internet, ia mencoba memberikan kelinci itu minum tapi di tolak, mencari wortel yang entah sejak kapan ada di lemari esnya juga di tolak.

Alhasih Jeno menyerah, ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang ruang tengahnya yan bernuansa abu-abu itu. Mengangkat kelinci yang sejak tadi ia urus sampai pusing sendiri. Menatap mata biru makhluk itu yang sebening lautan.

"Kenapa aku bahkan tidak bisa membuangmu?" Jeno memperhatikan kelinci itu yang masih terasa hangat di tangannya.

Kelinci itu menggeliat tak nyaman karena terus di genggam oleh Jeno, sampai pada akhirnya pegangan pria itu terlepas dan kelinci putih itu jatuh. Namun saat ia terjatuh tanpa sengaja bibir Jeno bersentuhan dengan mulut berbulu itu.

Dan kelinci putih berubah, secepat kedipan mata menjadi sesosok yang duduk di atasnya.

 _Manis sekali._

Itu kesan pertama yang di tangkap Jeno saat melihat kelinci kecil tadi berubah menjadi manusia, dengan ekor bulat dan telinga putih yang masih ada di sana.

"Unghhhh." Jeno tersadar karena desahan itu. Ia menatap wajah memerah itu.

Mata Jeno tiba-tiba menggelap, apalagi saat melihat kelinci itu menyentuh penis mungilnya sendiri dengan tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hei." Jeno mengangkat tangannya dan membelai pipi yang sekarang berkeringat itu. Refleks saja kelinci itu memiringkan kepalanya seperti menidurkannya di tangan besar Jeno.

"Eunghhh, to-tolong aku... Kumohon." Mata itu terbuka memberikan tatapan memohon pada Jeno dengan mata birunya.

 _"Let's start with your name_." Suaranya memberat karena terus melihat ekspresi sang kelinci juga gerakan tangan bergetar itu di depan matanya.

"Ren... junhh."

"Nama yang manis." Jeno mengangkat kepalanya mendekat pada Renjun, memangut kedua bibir mereka yang hanya di balas lenguhan oleh Renjun. Jeno mengarahkan tangannya menggantikan jari-jemari bergetar itu untuk mengurus penis mungil Renjun.

Menyentunya, mengurutnya, dengan masih mencum bibir tipis manis itu. Sampai ia merasakan benda mungil itu mengeras dan mengeluarkan cairannya yang tidak terlalu banyak di tangan juga perut Jeno yang masih tertutup baju.

"Ck ck ck, kau harus di hukum." Jeno melirik bajunya, lalu beralih pada Renjun yang masih bergetar karena pelepasan pertamanya.

Jeno melepas jaket jins serta kausnya yang terlumuri sperma, menyentuh bokong padat itu meremasnya sebelum mengangkatnya menuju kamar tidur.

Bercinta di sofa bisa membuat pegal.

Kali ini Jeno membalik posisi mereka, membaringkan Renjun yang mengemut jari telunjuk juga jari tengah Jeno saat pria itu membelai pipinya yang berkeringat.

"Namaku Jeno, kau harus mengingatnya dan mendesahkan namaku nanti. Mengerti." Renjun hanya mengangguk lemah dengan jari Jeno yang masih ia emus seperti cuppacup.

Jeno menarik tangannya dan memasukkan jari itu ke lubang berkedut Rejun.

"Aaakkhh." Jeno tersenyum mendengar rintihan itu, ia mulai menggerakkan satu jarinya di bawah sana juga mengarahkan bibirnya pada leher putih Renjun dan menghisapnya.

"Uuughh... Aaakhh" Renjun berjengit di bagiam bawahnya saat merasakan dua jari Jeno memenuhin lubangnya.

Renjun terus mendesah semakin gila karena gerakan acak jari Jeno di sana. Sampai pada pelepasannya yang kedua, Jeno mengeluarkan jarinya dari sana.

Jeno menegakkan tubuhnya melepaskan ikat pinggang juga seluruh pakaian bawahnya yang tersisa.

"Now let's begin for the main course." Ia mengecup bibir Renjun yang sudah membengkak itu, mengocok sebentar penisnya dan mengarahkannya ke lubang Renjun.

"AAaaaakkhhh..." Renjun menjerit nyaring saat Jeno menekan pinggulnya agar penis besar itu masuk. Ia menyakar punggung Jeno saat merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbelah.

Ini heat pertamanya.

"Jen-Jeno...hiks" Jeno membelai pipinya juga mengecup kedua matanya yang berair karena kesakitan.

" _it's okay sweetheart, you'll be okay."_ Suara itu sangat lembut, sampai beberapa tarikan nafas Renjun merasakan libidonya naik kembali.

Ia menangkup wajah tampan itu dan meraihnya, menyesap benda kenyal beraroma mint itu sebagai tanda Jeno bisa bergerak.

Dan benar saja, Renjun melakukan semua yang ia bisa untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Meremas bantal, mengigit bibirnya, menarik Jeno untuk menciumnya berkali-kali tapi berakhir dengannya sendiri yang kehabisan oksigen apalagi Jeno seperti tidak memberikannya waktu untuk bernafas. Ia sudah klimaks ke empat kali tapi gerakan pria itu tidak berhenti malah semakin kencang seperti menunggangi seekor banteng.

Sampai akhirnya pria itu mencapai pelepasannya yang pertama sedangkan Renjun mendapati klimaknya ke sekian.

Mereka berdua terengah, nafas keduanya bersahutan seperti saling berebut oksigen, namun saat Jeno akan menarik kejantanannya keluar Renjun mendesah dan ia melihat penis mungil itu kembali menegang

Sepertinya malam ini akan panjang.

 **Keesokan harinya...**

"Hyunghh... Arghh Injunie jangan bergerak dulu."

" _Dude what the fuck?_ Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, dan di mana kau sekarang?" Mark kaget dan mengernyitkan dahinya nendengar itu.

"Hyung izinkan aku yah, aku sedang sibuk... mmrghh Injuniiii." Jeno menatap nyalang pada Renjun yang seperti sedang menggodanya. Mereka masih di kasur dengan Jeno berdiri tegang di atas lututnya dan Renjun menungging di bawah sana. Hybird nakal itu terus menggerakkan pinggulnya selama Jeno menelpon.

"Alasan macam apa itu?" Sepupunya ini sedang apa sih sampai menggeram begitu.

"Bilang saja aku sakit, demam atau apa, sudah ya kututup" Jeno menutup panggilannya sepihak.

"Yak Lee Jeno, dasar bocah kurang ajar." Akhirnya Mark mengurungkan niatknya mencari Haechan dengan pergi ke kelas bocah sialan itu.

...

"Kau sudah berani ya, hm?" Jeno berbisik tepat di telinga Renjun. Telinga kelinci mungil itu sudah berubah semalam sekarang hanya tersisa ekor bulat berbulunya yang terus bergesekkan di atas perut Jeno arena terus begetar.

Jeno menarik kejantanannya keluar, lalu memasukkanya sekali hentakan pada lubang Renjun.

"Uunghhh." Renjun mendesah panjang karenanya. Dan kembali melayang saat Jeno mulai lagi menggerakkan pinggulnya brutal.

...

Setelah seminggu berlalu, setelah hari-hari panas dan berkeringat mereka lalui. Akhirnya Jeno bisa berbicara dengan normal pada makhluk mungil itu.

Jeno ingat, selama satu minggu ia hanya mandi untuk menghilangkan lengket dan kembali ke ranjang karena Renjun terus saja mendesah selama ia mandi.

"Jeno-ya... Lee Jeno... Nono-ya." Renjun tidak pernah berhenti memanggilnya selama ia bolak balik ke kamar dan ruang cuci. Membawa sprei, sarung bantal, bajunya, kain pel dan barang-barang untuk membersihkan kamarnya yang baru ia sadari sangat bau akibat aktifitasnya seminggu ini.

"Jeno yaaaa... Aku lapar." Jeno berhenti di depan Renjun yang duduk di sofa tempat pertamanya saat ia datang, menatap kelinci itu yang mengenakan jaketnya.

"Nanti yah, aku bersihkan dulu semua kekacauan itu, okay?" Renjun mengangguk, Jeno mengecup kepala kelinci itu lalu berlalu membawa kain pel ke kamarnya.

Setelah hampir empat jam ia membersihkan kamarnya, Juga memesan makanan untuknya dan Renjun, akhirnya ia bisa bersantai sambil menonton tv dengan hybird kesayangannya ini.

Ia menidurkan tubuhnya dengan Renjun di atasnya meringkuk, menatap serius ke arah televisi yang menampilkan animasi moomin di sana.

Jeno juga baru tahun jika Renjun itu sejenis makhluk apa setelah mereka tak henti-hentinya bercinta selama seminggu. Ia memperhatikan hybird serius selama menjelaskan, dan beberapa kali membuat si mungil itu menggeram gemas karena Jeno tidak mengerti istilah yang ia sampaikan.

Bel apartemen Jeno berbunyi beberapa kali, Renjun mendongak menatap Jeno mendengarnya.

"Ada orang."

"Biarkan saja." Jeno mengusap kepala itu sampai Renjun kembali menatap televisi.

Bunyi bel berubah menjadi gedoran keras di pintunya.

"Aku saja deh yang buka." Renjun beranjak dari pelukan nyaman itu dan berlari kecil menuju pintu.

"YAK BRENGSEK SEDANG APA SIH KAU INI LAMA SEKAL-" Omelan Mark terhenti melihat bukan Jeno yang membuka pintu, tapi seseorang dengan wajah imut menatapnya dengan kerjapan lucu.

"Siapa? Oh, hyung masuklah." Jeno membuka lebar-lebar pintunya membiarkan Mark masuk.

Renjun duduk lagi di sofa dan menerima segelas coklat panas dari Jeno, yang duduk di sampingnya dan merengkuh pinggang Renjun posesif.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia istriku."

Renjun meminum coklat hangatnya, memandang Jeno bingung _'Apa itu istri?'_

"Jangan bercanda, siapa docah ini sebenarnya?"

"Kau ingat saat aku menanyakan bagaimana mengurus kelinci yang demam?"

Mark mengangguk.

"Dialah kelinci itu." Jeno menatap hangat Renjun yang masih meniup-niup minumannya

"Kau beruntung sekali." Hanya itu tanggapan Mark. Ia masih tidak yakin makhluk seperti yang sering Haechan ceritakan itu benar-benar ada

"Aku yang beruntung memilikinya." Jeno mencium pelipis si mungil setelah mengatakannya.

"Berapa banyak tanda yang kau buat di tubuhnya?" Entahlah, Mark sendiri bingung otak randomnya tiba-tiba terpikirkan itu.

"Tidak banyak."

"Tanda?" Renjun akhirnya bersuara.

"Maksudnya tanda yang ini." Lelaki manis itu menarik kerah hoodie Jeno dan menunjukan 'tanda' yang di maksud. "Atau yang ini?" Renjun mengangkat bajunya, menunjuk bekas merah di dekat pusarnya yang di pastikan ciptaan Jeno dengan polosnya.

Wajah Mark memerah.

"Hei hei, apa ku bilang jangan menunjukkanya pada siapapun" Jeno menurunkan baju Renjun, menutupi asetnya dari mata sepupunya itu.

Mark menatap Jeno yang menurutnya berubah setelah seminggu menghilang ini, bocah itu menjadi lebih lembut dan peka. _Ah, aku rindu Haechan._

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh ini. Kau harus datang malam ini, jangan sampai terlambat." Mark melemparkan undangan pestanya di meja Jeno.

"Boleh aku mengajaknya." Renjun menatap Jeno dan Mark bingung bergantian.

"Ajak saja, aku yakin akan banyak yang patah hati setela ini." Keduanya tertawa setelah Mark mengatakan itu.

Mark menatap arlojinya "Aku pergi dulu, aku harus menjemput Haechan."

Jeno hanya menganguk detelahnya Mark keluar dari apartemennya.

"Kita harus membeli baju untukmu" Jeno menggesekkan hidungnya di pipi Renjun.

"Iiikh geli." 

**Gak tau ini teh apaan asli deh.**

 **Hope you guys like it ?**


	17. Vampire

Dejun meremas ujung blazernya gugup, ia berkali-kali mengigit bibirnya setiap berpapasan dengan siswa.

Ini hari pertamanya kembali ke sekolah, setelah sekian kali lulus tentunya. Orang tuanya pindah dari Taiwan ke Macau karena ada beberapa masalah saat tinggal di sana.

Dejun sudah sangat nyaman tinggal di Taiwan sebenarnya, karena di sana ia memiliki cukup banyak koneksi yang membuatnya dapat dengan mudah mencari makanan yang paling ia suka.

Darah manusia.

Selama di Taiwan Dejun mengambil studi di bidang Hukum hanya karena ia ingin melihat banyak darah korban bersimbah saat mata kuliah kriminologi. Tapi tidak bertahan lama dari Dejun dan kegemarannya itu, orangtuanya menginginkan mereka pindah agar tidak sampai di curigai karena akhir-akhir ini banyak korban tergeletak tak bernyawa tanpa kekurangan apapun selain kehabisan darah di sela-sela gedung yang sepi.

Dan karena wajahnya masih cukup lugu untuk di daftarkan ke Universitas alhasih Dejun di daftarkan lagi untuk sekolah di Senior High school.

Dejun sempat menolak, karena di Senior High School ia harus mengerahkan dua kali lipat lebih banyak energi untuk menahan nafsu makannya.

Tapi seperti halnya kehidupan mereka bahkan berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Ia sampai harus menggudangkan setengah dari ijazah sekolahnya karena sudah sangat menumpuk.

"Halo, Na-namaku Xiao Dejun. Kalian bisa memanggilku Dejun." Dejun tersenyum tipis menatap sekeliling teman kelasnya dengan beberapa siswi menatapnya kagum.

 _Yep, dikagumi seperti biasanya._

Suatu kesialannya selanjutnya, kursi yang kosong di kelas barunya terletak di tengah. Tepat di tengah.

Dejun menarik nafasnya dalam dengan hidungnya, dan mengeluarkannya dari mulu perlahan.

 _Aku harus menahannya, setidaknya sampa hari ini berakhir._

Dan membiarkan orangtuanya yang bertanggung jawab dengan nafsu makannya ini.

Dejun menundukkan wajahnya, berkali-kali memencet hidungnya karena aroma menyengat anak-anak ini.

Sangat wangi, sangat segar, dan membuat Dejun sangat lapar. Salahkan dua hari yang lalu ia malas mencari sebelum pindah.

Sampai di pelajaran ke dua seorang guru masuk. Dan Dejun hampir berdiri karena mencium aromanya, aroma yang sangat aneh.

Aromanya wangi seperti darah tapi juga seperti mawar. Dejun mendongak, melihat siapapun itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya." Guru itu tersenyum menatap keseluruh ruangan, berhenti beberapa detik pada Dejun lalu membuka bukunya.

"Selamat pagi _Lǎoshī."_

"Baik, kita akan mulai dengan..." Guru itu mulai mengambil spidol dan menuliskan materinya di papan tulis.

Selama kurang lebih satu jam, Dejun tidak memperhatikan apa yang guru itu jelaskan. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan kerjapan-kerjapan lapar di setiap gerakannya.

Sampai bel berbunyi dan akhirnya jam istirahat di mulai sampai empat puluh menit kedepan

"Baiklah saya pikir cukup sampai di sini, jangan lupa kalian harus mengerjakan tugas observasi yang bapak berikan okay?"

"OKAAAAY!" Pertanyaan guru tampannya di jawab antusias oleh kebanyakan murid perempuan.

Setelah beliau keluar, semua murid keluar dari kelas sampai tersisa Dejun yang akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Akhirnya ia bisa menghirup oksigen bersih setelah sekian lama.

"Dejun." Ia menoleh ke pintu kelas, melihat Mark yang kalau tidak salah ketua kelasnya.

"Iya?"

"Kau tidak ke kantin?"

"Tidak." Dejun menggeleng.

 _Aku mana bisa makan makanan manusia, mau keracunan._

"Ah, kalau begitu. Walikelas memanggilmu."

Setelah memperhatikan Mark dengan bahasa Cina bocah itu yang tercampur aduk dengan bahasa Inggris saat memberitahu ruang walikelasnya.

Dejun memutar kenopnya dan berjengit saat masuk ke sana.

 _Ugh, aromanya menyengat sekali._

Dejun membasahi bibirnya, rasa hausnya meningkat dari yang pertama ia rasakan.

" _Lǎoshī."_ Panggilanya membuat Hendery mendongak dari buku catatannya.

"Apa ini hari pertamamu?" Hendery beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati Dejun dan berdiri tepat satu langkah di depannya, yang membuat Dejun menyadari ternyata ia cukup kecil.

"..." Dejun mengangguk, matanya terhipnotis ke dalam mata Hendery.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau berburu?"

"S-seminggu yang lalu." Hendery tersenyum mendengar nada gugup itu.

"Kalau begitu aku punya tawaran untukmu, aku memiliki sekantung darah kuda di lemari pendingin, atau... "

Hendery melonggarkan dasinya, membuka tiga kancing kemeja putih itu dan memperlihatkannya terang-terangan pada Dejun.

Dejun menimang-nimang, darah kuda adalah salah satu darah yang paling ia tidak suka. Darah itu sangat berlemak dan meninggalkan rasa yang aneh di tenggorokannya.

Lalu ia kembali menatap Hendery mata pria mungil itu mengkilat, berbinar menatap leher serta dada putih gurunya.

"Ta-tapi nanti _Lǎoshī_ bisa-"

"Mati?"

Dejun mengangguk lemah.

"Tenang saja aku seorang _Dhampire_ aku tidak akan mati karenamu. Kau bahkan akan merasa kenyang sebelum menguras sedikitpun tenagaku, aku hanya tidak mau melihat seorang korban di hari pertama muridku masuk sekolah. Bagaimana?" Ini jelas-jelas undangan, tidak ada yang pernah rela di jadikan makanannya dengan suka rela, tapi gurunya ini.

"Aku pilih _Lǎoshī._ Aku belum pernah merasakan darah _Dhampire_ jadi bolehkah?" Mata pria mungil itu berbinar dan tangannya yang terkatup di depan dada seakan memintanya memberikan permen yang sangat ia inginkan.

Hendery tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu berjalan kembali menuju kursinya.

"Kemari!"

"Ta-tapi"

"Kau akan sulit meraihku jika berdiri."

Akhirnya Dejun mendekat, duduk di atas paha Hendery karena itu satu-satunya cara yang ada di otaknya. Menyingkap kerah baju gurunya dan mulai menancapkan taringnya yang sudah meminta keluar sejak tadi.

Hendery memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan tempat leluasa pada Dejun untuk melakukan sesukanya.

Sampai lima menit berlalu Dejun menarik taringnya keluar, lalu menatap Hendery yang bibirnya memucat.

" _Lǎoshī_ bohong."

Hendery mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatap Dejun lemas.

" _Lǎoshī_ bilang kau tidak akan kelelahan saat aku menghisap darahmu."

"Itu karena kau terlalu kelaparan." Hendery menyentuk kepala Dejun dan mengusapnya.

"Lalu bagaimana ini? _Lǎoshī_ masih harus mengaj-"

Hendery meraih tengkuk Dejun dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis itu yang masih tersisa darahnya. Menjilat sudut kenyal itu dan melumatnya lembut.

Dejun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia masih takut jika gurunya akan mati setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi pria mungil itu juga memejamkan matanya terbuai dengan pangutan sang guru yang membuatnya hampir melupakan rasa gugupnya.

Sampai akhirnya kontak manis itu terlepas.

"Aku baik-baik saja, see?" Hendery mengelap sisa salivanya di sudut bibir Dejun, tersenyum manis karena memang tenaganya sudah pulih kembali karena ciuman itu.

Lalu bel kembali berbunyi, Dejun turun dari pangkuannya dan membungkuk.

"Terima kasih _Lǎoshī_ sudah mau membantuku." Lalu keluar dari ruangannya. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang sejak gurunya itu menatapnya dan tanpa ia sadari jika ada simbol terukir di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Hendery tersenyum setelah pintu tertutup.

 _Akhirnya, setelah beratus-ratus mimpi akhirnya aku menemukamu._

Ia melihat pergelangan tangannya sendri yang berpijar dan mengukir simbol bunga mawar di sana. 

**FIN**

 **Hope you guys like it**


	18. Hacker

Seorang pria berhoodie hitam berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Adrenalinnya berpacu karena merasakan seorang polisi detektif masih mengejarnya di belakang.

Bukannya takut, pria itu malah menyeringai dari balik topeng burung phoenixnya, ia menganggap pengejaran ini seperti permainan yang seru.

Seperti sedang menarik perhatian targetnya yang memakan umpan.

Lalu ia berhenti saat menemukan jalan buntu, saat ini pria bertopeng phoenix itu menatap susunan beton setinggi enam meter yang menghalangi jalannya.

 _Sial_

"Freeze! Angkat tanganmu" Suara pistol di arahkan tepat di belakang kepalanya.

Tapi Taeyong malah tersenyum dan mengangkat kedua tangannya seperti yang di perintahkan.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang kau cari, detektif Jung." Masih dalam keadaan memunggungi Taeyong merasakan sengalan rakus dari pria di belakangnya ini.

"Lalu, kenapa kau lari?"

"Karena kau menodongkan pistol padaku." Suara itu terlalu tenang bagi seseorang yang di tempeli mulut pistol tepat di belakang kepalanya.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya padamu, _phoenix_?" Jaehyun mengarahkan tatapan tajam itu pada punggung Taeyong, tentu saja ia tidak percaya. Selama hampir tujuh tahun karirnya orang di depannya inilah si pembuat onar dan musuh bagi negaranya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu Tembak saja aku." Taeyong berbalik, melirik mulut pistol di depan matanya dan menggenggam tangan yang memegang benda itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Dalam sepersekian detik jantung Jaehyun seakan mencelos menatap mata bening setenang danau itu.

Mata biru yang seperti memiliki banyak hal yang luar biasa jika ia bisa menyelam di dalam sana.

Topeng Phoenix yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya tidak mempengaruhi keindahan mata itu, Jaehyun malah penasaran bagaimana wajah asli _phoenix_ buruannya ini jika melepas semua itu.

Lalu ponsel Jaehyun berbunyi.

"Kau harus mengangkatnya, siapa tahu istrimu menelepon." Taeyong menyeringai lebar setelah mengatakan itu.

Jaehyun mengabaikannya ia masih terfokus pada targetnya ini sampai ia mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang sepertinya berhenti di ujung gang sempit itu.

Detektif itu melirik sekilas ke belakang, namun saat ia kembali mengarahkan matanya pada pria berhoodie hitam itu. Wujudnya sudah tidak ada.

"Sampai jumpa lagi detektif Jung." Pria itu berdiri di puncak tembok enam meter itu, melambaikan tangannya menggoda Jaehyun yang masih di bawah, Jaehyun dapat melihat ada luka di telapak tangan orang yang melayangkan senyum mengejek padanya itu, sepertinya kaca-kaca berduri di ujung tembok melukai tangannya.

Jaehyun berdecak kesal, mengarahkan pistolnya ke atas dan menembakkan isinya beberapa kali, tapi terlambat targetnya itu sudah menghilang.

"Detektif Jung, ada yang-" Jaehyun tidak membiarkan bawahannya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia berbalik keluar dari gang sempir di sela gedung itu dan pergi dari sana dengan mobilnya sendiri. Ia mengigit bibirnya.

Sedikit lagi.

Harusnya ia sudah bisa memenjarakan hacker sialan itu jika saja bawahannya tidak datang.

 _Sialan_

...

Keesokan paginya, Jaehyun sampai di kantor dengan wajah gusar. Ia harus mulai lagi dari aqal untik melacak bedebah sialan itu.

"Detektif Jung." Jungwoo, salah satu rekan kerjanya di divisi peretas.

"Ada apa?" Jaehyun hanya melirik malas pria itu, moodnya sedang buruk pagi ini.

"Staff dari badan intelegen sudah datang."

"Suruh ia datang ke ruanganku sebelum mulai bekerja." Jungwoo mengangguk dan kembali ke kubikelnya.

Jaehyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kerjanya melonggarkan dasi dan membuka kancing kemejanya.

Ini masih pagi, tapi pria tampan itu sudah stress hanya karena satu orang.  
Sekitar satu jam setelahnya, pintu ruang kerjanya di ketuk beberapa kali.

"Masuk." Jaehyun masih menunduk, menangkup kemalanya di atas meja.

"Kau terlihat kacau sekali."

 _Suara itu_

Mata Jaehyun membola, ia berharap sedang berhalusinasi karena sosok bermata biru itu tersenyum padanya seakan ia datang ke sini untuk menggoda Jaehyun, bukan mengacaukannya.

Jaehyun beranjak dari singgasananya mendekati kucing bermata biru itu, mencengkram bahunya dan mengukungnya di antara meja dan tubuh tegapnya.

 _"What are you doing here_?"

Taeyong memiringkan kepalanya, menatap sang detektif yang frustasi dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Bekerja tentu saja."

"Jangan mengecohku, untuk siapa kau bekerja?" Jarak mereka dekat sekali membuat Taeyong semakin bergairah untuk menambah kadar frustasi detektif itu.

"Well, seseorang yang bisa di ajak bekerja sama tentu saja" Taeyong mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemilik sorot tajam itu, mengusap dada Jaehyun dengan tangannya yang tak terbalut perban.

"Kau tahu detektif Jung, sebaiknya kau mulai memilih dengan siapa kau berpihak... Jika tidak ingin hancur sia-sia."

Taeyong terus mendekat dan berakhir menautkan bibirnya dengan _love lips_ milik sang detektif.

Pada awalnya Jaehyun terkejut tapi saat ia melihat benda bekdip di sekitar tubuh ramping itu Jaehyun mengikuti arah permainan _Phoenix_ nakal ini.

Ia membalas pangutan bibir tipis itu dan meremat pinggang Taeyong yang terbalut kemeja hitam.

Tangan Ramping Taeyong tidak tinggal diam, ia mengalungkan lengan itu dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari gulungan bajunya.

Sebuah alat perekam.

Namun, saat jari-jari itu hendak menarik Kerah kemeja Jaehyun. Pria tegap itu menahan tangannya dan menariknya kembali ke depan dada.

" _Oh baby, You can't fool me this time."_ Wajah tampan itu menyeringai saat mendapati benda mini di tangan Taeyong dan mengambilnya.

Taeyong mengigit bibirnya kesal, sulit sekali mengecoh pria satu ini, tapi matanya tidak lepas dari bibir lembap yang baru saja ia lumat itu.

Taeyong mau lagi.

Pesetanlah mereka musuh atau bukan, Taeyong menarik dasi hitam pria itu yang masih menyeringai padanya dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Ia melumatnya penuh nafsu seakan sedang mengemut jelly kesukaanya.

Jaehyun?

Sang detektif itu tersenyum karena saat ini sepertinya ia berhasih membalikkan keadaan membuat orang yang mengerjainya kesal.

Tapi tidak di pungkiri ia juga ingin merasakan bibir tipis itu lagi.

Jaehyun memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan satu tangannya mencoba mengangkat kemeja bagian depan Taeyong dan mengambil benda berkedip itu.

Taeyong menggerakkan tangannya naik, mengalungkannya tanpa berniat melakukan hal yang sebelumnya, dan meremas rambut coklat detektif itu, terbuai karena ciuman mereka.

Setelah mengeluarkan benda sialan itu dan meremukkannya dengan kakinya, Jaehyun meraba kulit perut halus di balik kemeja itu.

"Eugh."

"Detektif, aku menemukan berk-OH ASTAGA MAAFKAN AKU." Jungwoo membulatkan matanya dan kembali menutup pintu ruangan Jaehyun melihat apa yang di lakukan bosnya itu.

Pangutan panas keduanya berakhir Taeyong menjilat sudut bibirnya dengan masih menatap wajah memukau itu.

Jaehyun juga menatapnya.

Setelah apa yang sudah terjadi, keduanya yakin hubungan mereka akan lebih rumit dari hanya seorang buronan dan polisi. 

Fin

 **APA INIIII HUAAAAH, GAK TAU AKU NGETIK APA**

 **Oh iya, saran dong gaes tema apalagi yang harus aku bikin.**

 **Mentok banget**  
 **Thank you for reading**  
 **Tapi jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak yaa.**

 **Pai pai**


End file.
